


Amante del Maestro Dragón

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Como entrenar a tu dragon, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: un UA donde Hipo es criado por Viggo, Valka nunca dejo Berk, Astrid  solo es una simple esclava, un Berk al borde de la desesperación y una guerra ente el señor de la Guerra y el Campeón de Dragones.





	1. Capitulo I: Sacrificio aceptado

En una isla remota, en las profundidades del bosque, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las espesas nubes que amenazaban con llover, se escuchaba el sonido de ramas aplastadas que cada vez se acercaban al lecho donde descansaba una magnifica criatura de escamas rojas brillantes con negro. El sonido se detuvo y con ello la criatura alzo la cabeza encontrándose frente a frente con quien perturbo su descanso, la bestia miraba los ojos azules que trataban de ser fríos e inexpresivos, pero sabía que en el fondo tenían una pizca de miedo, el joven delante de el abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro al mismo instante y después de una respiración profunda hablo.

-Tengo un mensaje para tu señor, Dragón.- El mencionado asintió para indicarle al joven que continuara, desde hace un año era el mismo ritual con ese humano, el acercándose e informando sobre su isla y el volando para contarle a su maestro. –La situación de Berk empeoro desde la última vez que nos pusimos en contacto, Estoico sigue en estado de coma desde el ataque de Drago, la gente tiene miedo, perdemos guerreros cada día y los suministros pronto se agotaran, las revueltas internas cada vez toman más fuerza, motivadas principalmente por el viejo Mildew, la alianza con Marginados y Berserkers se está debilitando, ellos también tienen sus bajas, por otro lado el ejercito de Drago está tomando más fuerza, los ataques con dragones blindados son más recurrentes.- Tomo un tiempo para llenar sus pulmones de aire y continuar. -Hay rumores sobre tu amo, el Maestro de Dragones, están considerando en pedir su ayuda o más bien ofrecer un sacrificio, Mildew tiene que ser mencionado otra vez, el cree que para solicitar de su divina fuerza y cooperación en el campo de batalla debemos ofrecer un alma pura e inocente.- El dragón lo miro confundido, como si no comprendiera porque las personas harian eso. -La gente no me acepta como heredero y cada vez es más difícil mantener el control, se me hace casi imposible persuadirlos de hacer cualquier estupidez, la situación es grave ahora que el Jefe esta fuera pero si llega a morir todo irá peor.-El joven miro directamente a los ojos de la criatura que respiraba fuego. -Dragón, espero que no olvides ninguna palabra y le des esta información a tu maestro, por el bien de Berk, por el bien de mi tribu y por el bien de todo por lo que lucha debe actuar pronto.- El gran Dragón extendió sus alas e inclino la cabeza en señal de despedida y sin más alzo vuelo en la oscura noche.

Su pueblo estaba consumiéndose lentamente y solo existía una persona capaz de ayudarlos en esas circunstancias, agradecía haberlo conocido, desde hace un año esa había sido la única cosa buena de su estúpida decisión de ir tras Drago y casi morir en el intento, bueno dos coas en realidad, conocer un aliado fuerte y ser rescatado por su doncella alada eso hizo que todo valiera la pena. La figura del dragón desapareció a la distancia, así como sus recuerdos, su mirada se endureció y emprendió la marcha de regreso a su hogar, su parte había concluido por el día de hoy, ahora dependía de él, actuar, porque Patán Jorgenson solo era una pieza en el juego que se estaba llevando a cabo entre el señor de la Guerra y el Campeón de los Dragones y el claramente estaba dispuesto a ayudar al segundo si eso significaba salvar a su tribu.

-Bah, eres una inútil, ¿así me pagas por sacarte del basurero donde te encontré?- Un viejo decrepito de bigote blanco movía su bastón con impaciencia mientras esperaba sentado a que le sirvieran la cena. –Que debe hacer un anciano para que le den de comer ¿o es que preferirías seguir en ese barco de esclavos?

-No señor, enseguida le sirvo.- Una joven de cabello rubio atado en un moño alto removía el contenido de una gran olla que estaba en el fuego, sus pies descalzos iban de un lugar a otro para poner la mesa, sus mejillas cubiertas de suciedad y hollín no impedían que se admirara su bello rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, niña debes darte más prisa, muero de hambre, ¿acaso quieres irte sin cenar otra vez?.- La joven por fin sirvió el plato y lo puso enfrente del anciano, quien de mala gana se llevo el plato a la boca para después escupir el contenido en la cara de la chica. –Esto sabe horrible, sin duda tu quieres quedarte sin cenar, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, te di techo, seguridad y alimento pero tú solo sigues haciendo todo mal, se supone que debes ayudar a este pobre viejo no matarlo con tu mala cocina.

-Lo siento Mildew- La chica se limpio la cara con su mano y bajo la cabeza.

-No quiero verte por ahora, sal y regresa cuando hayas aprendido de tus errores.- Astrid asintió y salió por la puerta, camino un pequeño tramo hasta sentarse en una roca.

-Ese viejo es más insoportable cada día, no sé como lo soportas.- Una vos llamo su atención y al alzar la vista se encontró con una chica de su edad que le sonreía.

-Brutilda ¿Qué haces aquí?- Astrid se enderezo en el lugar donde estaba sentada.

-Si bueno, los gritos se escuchaban hasta mi casa y supuse que otra vez te dejaría sin comer y como me salvaste de una charla aburrida con Patapez la otra vez pues acepta esto como pago.- La mujer rubia de trenzas dejo caer en el regazo de Astrid un pequeño saco con fruta y pan adentro. Sabía que la joven de ojos azules podía ser muy orgullosa a veces, así que disfrazarla como forma de pago por las veces que la ayudaba fue la opción más fácil de hacer que la aceptara.

-Gracias pero no debiste.

-Oye cállate y come, no estoy de humor para aceptar tus quejas.- La vikinga sonrió divertida mientras veía a su acompañante morder una manzana. –Entonces… ¿has escuchado los rumores?

-¿Cuál de todos? Berk puede ser pequeño pero siempre tiene de que hablar.- Astrid se encogió de hombros.

-El maestro Dragón, solicitar su ayuda para derrotar a las tropas de Drago.- Tomo un suspiro antes de continuar. –El sacrificio.

-Mildew es el que lo grita a los cuatro vientos, así que sí, estoy al tanto.

-Me parece estúpido que decidamos el destino de alguien siguiendo una tonta leyenda que no sabemos si es real o no.- Brutilda se cruzo de brazos.

-Dicen que es real, que es un demonio que es uno con la noche.- Astrid fijo su vista en el cielo nocturno.

-Lo que sea, me tengo que ir antes de que mi hermano haga alguna estupidez sin mi.- La vikinga de trenzas sonrió. –Y si quieres ver sufrir un poco al viejo solo dime y con mi hermano nos encargaremos de hacerle la mejor broma.

-Sería divertido pero no quiero más problemas.- Su acompañante se despido con un encogimiento de hombros y se fue, poco tiempo después salió el viejo para quien trabajaba.

-Veo que estas de holgazana, pero no importa, hoy habrá una reunión en el gran salón, volveré tarde.- Sin decir más Mildew emprendió viaje a su destino dejando a Astrid sola con sus pensamientos. Si bien cualquiera podría decir que tenía una vida miserable, solo ella sabía que pudo haber tenido un destino peor.

La alas batían con fuerza contra el viento, pronto la figura de un gran castillo de piedra se distinguió, aterrizo en el patio del gran palacio, los hombres que hacían guardia se separaron para abrirle paso y el dragón avanzo por los pasillos de piedra al interior, llego a una sala donde hizo una reverencia ante un trono de piedra y comenzó a hablar pero para cualquiera que escuchara solo oiría gruñidos, sin embargo el sujeto sentado entendía perfectamente.

-Sin suministros entiendo, Estoico sigue sin despertar- El dragón asintió y continúo. -¿Sacrificio? ¿Qué clase de bárbaro creen que soy?.- Un dragón negro que se había encontrado recostado a un lado del trono lo miro y ladeo la cabeza. –He aceptado ofrendas pero no sacrificios.- El dragón de color rojo termino el informe y se acerco al sujeto que se había puesto de pie. –Gracias por tu ayuda Colmillo.- Acaricio las escamas de la criatura y esta pronto se encontraba soltando gruñidos de satisfacción por ser mimado. –Mañana tenemos una misión importante, descansa por hoy.- El dragón se inclino una vez más y abandono la habitación, al instante el dragón negro como la noche se puso en alerta y tomo una postura más erguida.

-Se que no soy el experto en estas criaturas pero creo que los mimas demasiado.- Un hombre de cabello negro corto entro a la sala.

-Viggo ¿ahora qué pasa?- El hombre misterioso se había acercado a la luz dejando al descubierto su joven rostro.

-Solo informarte que esta todo preparado para mañana, solo esperamos la orden.- El hombre llamado Viggo coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Bien, nos iremos mañana temprano.- El joven de ojos verdes volvió a sentarse en el trono.

-¿Seguro que quieres mover a las doncellas aladas? Después de todo, esa isla es su hogar.

-Y Drago sabe su ubicación motivo por el cual ahora es peligroso, estarán mejor aquí, además será temporal, en cuanto terminemos con ese tipo ellas podrán regresar a su isla.

-Solo espero que no cargues más de lo que puedas soportar, me temo mi estimado “Campeón de Dragones” que esta guerra cada vez se vuelve difícil.

-Nada en la vida es fácil, tú me enseñaste eso.

-Enseñanzas que funcionaban mientras estabas a bordo de un barco tratando de derribar dragones, no aquí librando una guerra por la paz.- Viggo enfoco su mirada en el joven que ahora acariciaba al dragón negro. –Sabes que no todos son como yo, o tus aliados, te encontraras con personas a las cuales no las harás entender con palabras y tendrás que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Lo tengo claro Viggo.- El chico de ojos verdes se acomodo en su asiento.

-Sabes que lo de Dagur no fue tu culpa.- El hombre de cabello negro mantuvo su postura firme.

-¿Eso es todo?- El maestro Dragón lo corto y fijo su mirada en el.

-No, no puedes estar evitando el tema, lo que tengo que decir vas a escuchar, estas en una guerra se pierden y se ganan batallas, se hacen sacrificios pero al final cuando todo esto acabe los que quedemos de pie disfrutaremos la paz que tanto anhelas, puede que hayas cambiado mi punto de vista, que haya abierto los ojos a la verdad y es por eso mismo que te diré donde veo tus errores, conmigo no uses la fachada del señor todopoderoso porque yo vi de primera mano cómo te convertías en el, conozco tus debilidades y se ahora mismo que tienes miedo de que todo esto falle.

-Gracias por las palabras motivacionales.- El joven hizo una mueca.

-Estas volviendo a tu yo sarcástico, eso es un avance.- El hombre sonrió divertido.

-Ahora si disfrutas mi sarcasmo.

-No es mi sentido del humor favorito pero sin duda es una muestra de que dejas ese estado de trance que has tenido por meses.

-No estoy en ningún estado de trance Viggo.- El joven se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar enfrente de su compañero. –Simplemente no puedo darme el lujo de relajarme cuando se que hay mucho en juego.

-Hipo Grimborn, eres más rudo de lo que crees y no estás solo ganaremos esta guerra.- El hombre le sonrió y alzo una de sus manos esperando que el joven respondiera el saludo, lo cual hizo conectando sus manos y cerrándolas en un puño, ambos hombres sonrieron.

La noche apenas comenzaba pero dentro del gran salón de Berk se podía escuchar ya las voces y quejas de todos sus habitantes, pero sin duda una era las más molesta.

-Insisto con el sacrificio, no necesariamente tiene que ser de sangre, yo digo que ofrezcamos una doncella.- Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón, algunos de acuerdo con lo dicho por cierto anciano.

-No estamos tomando esa decisión Mildew.- Patán se puso firme ante la propuesta del viejo, la mala noticia era que casi nadie en el consejo lo respaldaba, ni si quiera su propio padre.

-Estoico esta a un pie de la muerte, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos, esperar?- El anciano continuo con sus quejas.

-El no aprobaría esto, ni si quiera Valka.- Un hombre regordete con una prótesis en la mano izquierda hablo.

-Ella no está condiciones de tomar decisiones, desde que su hijo murió es como si el mundo no existiera.

-Bocón tiene razón, Valka tiene la última palabra, es la esposa del Jefe.- Patán seguía tratando de evitar una acción estúpida por parte de su tribu, pues aun tenía sus dudas sobre el misterioso Maestro Dragón.

-Spitelout tú debes saber mejor que nadie que necesitamos hacer algo, circunstancias desesperadas medidas desesperadas.- Mildew trataba de ganar el voto de uno de los miembros del consejo.

-El viejo tiene razón, necesitamos hacer algo rápido, a como lo veo solo tenemos dos opciones morir de hambre y ser asesinados por Drago y sus tropas.- El hombre llamado Spitelout hablo mirando a todos en el salón.

-¿Es en serio? Haremos esa estúpida cosa del sacrificio, pero ni siquiera sabemos donde vive o si es real, además a quien darán como tributo, los veo muy emocionados con la idea pero quien se ofrece a sí mismo o alguno de los suyos para cumplir esta labor.- Patán cada vez mas perdía la paciencia ante la ignorancia de su tribu.

-Esta idea es mejor y menos costosa que tu estúpido error de hace un año, lo único bueno de que casi murieras fue que dejaste de hablar un montón de mierda sobre ti mismo, en cuanto a donde vive uno de los comerciantes que vino me conto sobre cómo lograr contactarlo y en cuanto a quien podemos darle a Astrid.- Mildew mostro una mirada arrogante.

-Como se te ocurre ofrecerla así como así, si mal no recuerdo cuando ese barco de esclavos llego Estoico dejo que se quedara porque alegabas que habías salvado su vida tus palabras fueron “Mejor sirviendo a un anciano que no puede hacer nada por si mismo que en la cama de un hombre” y ahora ¿dejaras que vaya sin importarte nada?- Bocón hablo una vez más con cierto enojo mientras sus cejas rubias se fruncían.

-Es un precio razonable con tal de traer algo de paz a Berk, ella no tiene familia, nadie la respalda, es nuestra única opción.- El anciano golpeo su bastón en el suelo.

-Entonces esta hecho, tenemos que prepararla.- Spitelout se puso de pie seguido de su hijo.

-No estás hablando enserio ¿verdad?, no puedes tomar esta decisión tu solo.- Patán enfrento a su padre quien solo lo miro hacia abajo.

-Estoy haciendo algo por el bien de esta isla.

-Valka jamás lo aprobaría.

-Ella no está aquí ahora.- El hombre aparto a su hijo y camino hacia la salida.

-Acéptalo joven Patán, todos están de acuerdo.- Mildew paso junto a el y lo empujo mientras encontraba su camino a la salida, el joven vikingo solo pudo pararse ahí y apretar sus puños por la impotencia, una cosa era enfrentar a su padre y unos cuantos vikingos, pero al parecer todos apoyaban ese plan, después de todo mejor la chica sin familia que alguno de los suyos, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Bocón se le acerco.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste muchacho.

-Pero no fue suficiente, nunca es suficiente.- El chico de cabello negro se aparto del hombre de bigote rubio y se fue.

Se suponía que debía estar en casa cuidando de su marido inconsciente, en vez de eso se encontraba en el bosque como todas las noches, camino hasta llegar a un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, al llegar una criatura de cuatro alas bajo del árbol de donde se encontraba al encuentro de la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Hola Brincanube.- La mujer se acerco al dragón y acaricio su cabeza. -¿Aun no encuentras rastro de el verdad?- El dragón alzo su cabeza para negar. –Tranquilo, aun no pierdo la fe de que un día lo encontraremos.

La mujer abrazo al dragón y dejo que las lágrimas escaparan al recordar el día en que perdió a su único hijo. No pudo seguir lamentándose ya que escucho un alboroto proveniente de su hogar, de inmediato le dijo a la criatura que se escondiera y ella corrió hacia su casa, entro por la puerta trasera y justo a tiempo porque tiempo después escucho golpes en su puerta, corrió a abrir y se encontró a un Bocón respirando con dificultad.

-Mildew al fin lo logro, quieren ofrecer a Astrid como sacrificio.- La mujer abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. –Valka tienes que hacer algo.- La mujer salió de su hogar y corrió una vez más, esta vez hacia la casa del anciano donde se encontraba la chica, al llegar noto como Spitelout la sacaba jalándola del brazo y como su sobrino se oponía a él seguido de los gemelos y Patapez.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Su voz sonó fuerte y al instante todos se giraron a verla., pero su mirada solo se poso en la joven que ni siquiera trataba de luchar para zafarse del agarre, como si ya se hubiera esperado que algo así le sucediera.

-¿Y tú qué crees? Ponemos fin al terror de Drago.- Muchas voces de acuerdo sonaron alrededor, apoyando la idea.

-Spitelout suelta a la chica.- El hombre se negó a cumplir la orden.

-Con todo respeto Valka, no estás en posición de dar órdenes, la aldea llego a un acuerdo nuestras vidas a cambio de la de ella, llévenla de vuelta a su casa.- De repente dos hombres la agarraron de los brazos y comenzaron a sacarla del lugar, por más que lucho por quitárselos de encima no pudo aflojar su agarre y termino de nuevo en su hogar, observo como los hombres se marchaban y estaba lista para ir una vez mas pero una mano la detuvo.

-Déjalo Valka, es obvio que no tenemos aliados de nuestro lado, al menos los chicos tienen un plan.- La mujer de cabello castaño dejo caer sus hombros en derrota.

-¿Desde cuándo las cosas empezaron a empeorar Bocón? 

-No lo sé, pero saldremos de esta mala racha, el también.- El hombre giro su vista a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo tendido en una cama, aun sin despertar.

El amanecer pronto llego a la isla de Berk, sus habitantes habían dormido muy poco o nada la noche anterior, dispuestos a llevar a cabo su plan de supervivencia, Butrilda tomo un paño húmedo y volvió a limpiar las mejillas de su amiga.

-Si tan solo fueras casada esto no estaría pasando.- La adoradora de Loki mantenía su ceño fruncido.

-No es como que tuviera muchas opciones, el único era Patán y desde hace un año dejo de molestarme.- La joven de ojos azules se encogió de hombros.

-No lo entiendo, no pareces molesta, ni triste, demonios esperaba que estuvieras furiosa.

-Es que ya esperaba que sucediera algo como esto, cuando eres una esclava sueles esperar poco de la vida, pero oye la buena noticia es que no escuchare mas las quejas de Mildew.

-Astrid, la que hace las bromas soy yo, esto es serio, te están mandando a tu posible muerte y tu ni siquiera te enojas por eso.

-Te lo dije, Mildew me saco de un barco de esclavos, jamás conocí a mis padres solo personas que me dijeron como actuar y qué decir, siempre sigue ordenes, me había resignado a una vida llena de miseria, que tuviera suerte de que un viejo decrepito me comprara solo para labores domesticas fue un milagro.

-¿Estás diciendo que estas aceptando esta locura? Por el amor de Loki, reacciona, los chicos y yo podemos sacarte, tenemos un plan en cuanto vengan a buscarte los distraeremos y tu podrás correr al bosque y esconderte…

-Me encontraran y solo retrasaremos lo inevitable, gracias Brutilda pero debo rechazar la oferta.- La joven frunció el ceño y dejo caer el trapo húmedo al recipiente que estaba usando para después ponerse de pie y mirar por lo que sería la última vez a su amiga.

Al poco rato llego Spitelout junto con Mildew, al verlos se puso de pie, los hombres asintieron a su atuendo que consistía en un vestido blanco sencillo de mangas cortas, adornado en la parte de arriba de lo que parecían ser plumas de algún ave, su cabello rubio suelto adornado por una corona de flores rosa pálido, la escoltaron hacia los muelles donde abordo un bote. Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver a Brutilda junto con los demás y al parecer estaban discutiendo, ella bajo la cabeza y se centro en la conversación de los hombres que tenía enfrente.

-¿Esta información es confiable?- Spitelout revisaba un pergamino que Mildew le había dado.

-Claro que si, deja que navegue hacia el norte cuando este cerca un dragón ira a recoger la ofrenda, muchas aldeas lo han hecho y todo ha funcionado hasta ahora.- El hombre más joven asintió y empujo el bote hacia el mar donde empezó a navegar.

-¿Como que no quiso huir?- Brutacio el hermano de Brutilda pregunto sorprendido mientras sostenía una gallina.

-No lo sé, le dije que podíamos ayudarla pero no quiso, se negó.- La chica se cruzo de brazos enfadada.

-¿Porque haría algo así?- Patapez el chico de cabello rubio y el más corpulento de todos tenía una mano en su barbilla pensativo.

-Eso que importa, debimos hacer que escapara quisiera o no.- Patán mostro su disgusto una vez mas y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Si ella no quería no había mucho que se podía hacer, es rara, ni siquiera estaba enojada, era más bien resignada.  
Todos tenían caras abatidas y llenas de culpa, sintiendo que pudieron haber hecho más de lo que hicieron para evitar aquella situación.

Si recordaba bien su compañero hoy en la mañana iría a una misión importante pero por la tarde estaría de regreso en el castillo, motivo por el cual volaba a toda prisa, ansiosa por encontrarse con él, si bien aun desconfiaba de los humanos, pero los que habitaban en ese castillo o le tenían el respeto o miedo necesario para dejarla entrar y salir cuando quisiera, cuando estaba cerca de llegar se encontró con una Nadder de escamas azules a quien los humanos llamaban tormenta, ella la saludo y la Nadder respondió para después inclinar su cabeza hacia el océano, siguió su ejemplo y se llevo la sorpresa de que era un pequeño bote, ambas dragonas volaron hacia abajo, conocían muy bien el protocolo a seguir si se encontraban con botes o barcos, la Nadder fue quien tomo al humano que se encontraba ahí y ambas emprendieron vuelo hacia el castillo.

Sin duda cuando Astrid acepto su suerte ella no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió, no esperaba que un dragón se la llevara volando entre sus garras, ella dio un grito de sorpresa y se aferro mas las patas de la criatura, al alzar su vista para no ver más hacia la posible caída que tendría si decidiera soltarla, vio que había otro dragón blanco como la nieve y de ojos azules que la examinaban de arriba hacia abajo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que un castillo de piedra estuvo a la vista y los dragones parecían dirigirse a él.

-Salvaje mira, parece que alguna aldea volvió a dejar sus tributos.- El mencionado miro hacia el cielo para ver a los dragones que se acercaban.

-Espero que nos toque una buena parte como la otra vez.- Los hombres con quienes se encontraba el tal Salvaje comenzaron a reírse, pues raramente su líder aceptaba un tributo para sí mismo, al final terminaba repartiendo bienes entre sus tropas, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Tormenta dejo a la joven en el suelo, todos se miraron con duda reflejada en sus rostros pues era la primera vez que esto sucedía.

-Es una chica.- un tipo al azar dijo y lentamente todos comenzaron a rodearla curiosos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- La voz de Viggo puso en alerta a todos y rápidamente despejaron el camino.

-Señor, los dragones bueno… ellas trajeron algo.- Viggo arqueo una ceja pero al acercarse mas abrió la boca sorprendido, la joven alzo la vista algo temerosa, ella esperaba encontrar a un solo sujeto no a varios y ciertamente esperaba llegar a una isla desierta o una cueva y no a un castillo bien habitado.

-Pueden retirarse.- Uno a uno los soldados se fueron por diferentes caminos mientras Viggo ofrecía una mano a la joven aun en el suelo. –Me disculpo por su comportamiento, no todos los días vemos esto.- Miro hacia donde se encontraban las dos dragonas y dio un asentimiento indicándoles que ahora él se hacía cargo. –Oye furia luminosa- La dragona de escamas blancas se detuvo y regreso a mirarlo. –El se encuentra en su nido, ya sabes para ahorrarte el tiempo de búsqueda.- La furria luminosa asintió y siguió su camino. –Si accedieras a que te dieran un nombre será más fácil.- Viggo lo dijo mas para sí mismo, pero al tener un acompañante decidió explicarse. –Es la única que no tiene nombre y frecuenta más que nadie el castillo, supongo que son las ventajas de que su compañero sea un Alfa de nido.- Astrid seguía sin entender a esas personas extrañas que interactuaban con dragones, los únicos que ella habia visto eran los blindados que atacaban Berk. –Sígueme.- El hombre de cabello negro comenzó a guiarla al interior del castillo. –Dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Me están dando como tributo al Maestro Dragón, para solicitar su ayuda a la isla de Berk, ¿Usted es..?

-Claro que no jovencita, pero te llevo con él, si me permites iré primero, hoy tuvo un día difícil, pero cuéntame mas sobre esta situación.

-No hay mucho que contar, votaron, fui elegida y aquí estoy.- Astrid acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Tu nombre.

-Astrid

-Bien Astrid, hemos llegado pero como dije iré primero, espera aquí.- Viggo entro a la sala donde se encontraba el trono de piedra y cerró la puerta detrás de él, camino por la sala iluminada por el fuego de las antorchas, no tuvo que buscar mucho pues el joven se volvía a encontrar en el trono de piedra pero ahora con una botella de lo que sospechaba era alcohol. 

-¿Ahora qué quieres Viggo?- El joven paso una mano por su cabello castaño rojizo y se sentó mejor.

-Solo vengo a ponerte al tanto de una situación, otra aldea ha enviado un tributo.

-Ya sabes qué hacer con eso

-Si lo sé cuando se trata de oro, joyas, pieles, bienes, tu entiendes, pero esta tribu se supero, te han enviado una esposa.- Viggo no escondió la sonrisa de burla que adornaba su rostro.

-¿Qué?- El joven se puso de pie y dejo a un lado la botella. –Debo haber bebido demasiado, eso explica porque te oigo decir que me han enviado una esposa.

-Aunque creo que has bebido demasiado me temo informarte que escuchaste bien, ella está afuera esperando.

-Pues mándala de regreso.- Hipo se volvió a sentar.

-Esto no funciona así, si la mandas de regreso creerán que no aceptaste el tributo y quien sabe que le harán a ella, además dijo que venía de Berk ¿Qué no es esa isla en la que Drago se ha enfocado en atacar tanto y tienes un informante plantado? Esa sería buena escusa para aparecerte sin exponer tu contacto y por si fuera poco necesitas liberar tensión, que mejor forma que con ella.

-No voy a hacer lo que estas pensando con ella.

-Deja de lamentarte, lo de hoy salió bien, Atali no tiene nada grave.

-Pero pudo haber pasado algo grave, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ella…

-No puedes controlar absolutamente todo Hipo, lo sabes, y lamentarte mientras bebes sin duda no ayudara, has estado acumulando estrés, ¿recuerdas que te dije cual era una forma de relajarte? Pues tienes una parte de lo necesario afuera esperando a que aparezcas.

-Ya te dije que no voy a tener sexo con ella, no la voy a obligar.

-¿Quién dijo que lo harías? Sin duda su tribu tomo una decisión y ahora todos piensan que te pertenece, ella se ve más que resignada a su destino, si regresa su casa ¿Qué le espera? Dudo que la reciban con brazos abiertos sabiendo que falló en su cometido, ahora puedes ofrecerle un trato, si ella quiere estar contigo adelante disfruta tu noche, sino, puedes sugerirle que se convierta en doncella alada. Negocios Hipo, recuerda lo que te enseñe.

-Suponiendo que considero tu idea ¿Qué? solo llego y le digo oh soy el Maestro dragón te quiero en mi cama.

-Ambos sabemos que puedes ser más sutil, de todos modos me sorprende que tu amigo dragón tuviera pareja antes que tu y hablando de el, ella ya llego, ahora ambos deben estar ocupados.

-Gracias por recordarme mi patética vida amorosa.

-Espero que cambies de opinión cuando la veas.- Viggo se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida, dando por terminada la conversación. Al salir encontró a la chica recargada en la pared. –Saldrá en cualquier momento, espéralo aquí.- Ella solo asintió y observo como el hombre desaparecía por el pasillo.

-Si el niño dragón no te quiere con gusto puedes venir conmigo dulzura.- Astrid se sobresalto al ver a un tipo surgir de las sombras, si mal no recordaba era uno de los soldados que estaba cuando la nadder la dejo en el piso. –Soy Salvaje querida y si quieres divertirte cuenta conmigo.- Trato de conservar la calma y respiro antes de contestar.

-Me enviaron con el Maestro Dragón el…

-Dudo que te acepte, después de todo cada tributo u ofrenda que le dan la termina repartiendo a sus tropas, la riqueza de Viggo no es infinita- El hombre se acerco mas a ella acorralándola en la pared y llevando una de sus manos a la cintura de ella.

-Yo solo estoy aquí por él, para ayudar a Berk.- Ella trato de alejar el brazo del hombre pero su acción hizo que Salvaje la tomara de la cintura con ambas manos y acercara su rostro al de ella mientras sonreía.

-Sabes perfectamente que no tolero este tipo de comportamiento en mis tropas, te dije que te pasaría si volvía a ocurrir algo así.- El hombre se aparto a toda prisa de la joven y enfrento a su líder que se encontraba entre las sombras, pero podía ver su silueta.

-Señor yo… ella fue la que…

-La que te dijo claramente que solo estaba aquí por el Maestro Dragón y ese soy yo, ahora lárgate, mañana me ocupare de ti.- Salvaje salió del lugar a toda prisa, Astrid soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, al escuchar pasos que se acercaban alzo la vista para por fin conocer al hombre a quien la habían entregado. -¿Estás bien?- Cuando salió a la luz pudo distinguir que el hombre estaba vestido con una túnica roja y unos pantalones de color café, algo sencillo para alguien que tenía el talento de controlar dragones. 

-Yo…- Astrid estaba preparada para muchas cosas ese día pero sin duda para las que ocurrieron no lo estaba, ella pensó que el temido Maestro Dragón seria un hombre mayor que ella, lleno de cicatrices y musculoso, en cambio estaba frente a un joven nomas de 20 años, como de su edad, delgado y alto, cabello desordenado y sin duda ella nunca espero que tuviera un rostro hermoso donde lo que más resaltaban eran esos ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente.

El se acerco y le quito la corona de flores que aun tenía en su cabello, la dejo caer a un lado mientras cepillaba su cabello con sus dedos, después de unos minutos retiro su mano y hablo.

-Sígueme.- Una vez más Astrid caminaba por los diversos pasillos de ese gran castillo, apenas recordando que camino tomaba, dieron varias vueltas antes de detenerse en una enorme puerta, el Maestro Dragón la abrió y le dejo el paso libre para que entrara. Ella estaba resignada, no esperaba nada de la vida pero aun así no se explicaba esa extraña sensación en su estomago, la puerta se cerro y de repente sintió un tirón en su cintura, su corazón se acelero cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico de ojos verdes la había acercado a él. –Sé que me voy a arrepentir en la mañana pero ahora la idea que me sugirieron suena bien en mi cabeza así que tengo que preguntar, tienes dos opciones la primera es irte por donde viniste o…

-¿o qué?- Ella pregunto algo intrigada.

-Si no te vas lo más probable es que termines en mi cama.- El se encogió de hombros, ciertamente ella no se esperaba esto, se mordió el labio inferior al evaluar sus opciones, si tomaba la primera el la dejaría ir pero ¿a que volvería? Al mismo lugar donde fue miserable, con Mildew tratándola como basura, con un montón de aldeanos que prefirieron salvar sus pellejos y mandarla a ella, claro no todos eran malos, pero ella no tenia vida en Berk, cerró los ojos miro hacia los verdes que esperaban su respuesta.

-Me quedo.

-Bien, después no digas que te di la oportunidad.- Sonrió de lado y la atrajo más hacia él, con una mano le rodeaba la cintura y con la otra sostenía su cabeza mientras sus labios saboreaban los de ella, Astrid creyó que sería un beso desesperado pero en cambio era lento, como si tratara de disfrutar cada minuto, se separo por la falta de aire y se acerco a su oreja para susurrar. –Prometo que también disfrutaras.

Esas palabras causaron un escalofrió por su espalda y no ayudo que el comenzara a inhalar su aroma en su cuello y después dejara un recorrido de suaves besos hasta llegar a su hombro, el bajo una de las mangas dejando mas piel expuesta que comenzó a besar, ella dejo que sus manos se acomodaran en el pecho de él mientras sentía como una de sus manos deshacía los cordones en la parte de atrás de su vestido.

Al terminar su labor su mano volvió a subir y esta vez sus dedos se enredador una vez más en su cabello rubio, la beso una vez más en los labios y ella correspondió algo tímida, pero sin duda se sorprendió mas cuando él la alzaba de sus piernas y la llevaba a la cama, la recostó en las suaves sabanas y almohadas, tomo su vestido desde abajo y comenzó a alzarlo, ella subió los brazos para dejar que lo sacara, al final la prenda fue arrojada a una esquina de la habitación, por instinto ella cubrió su parte superior ahora expuesta mientras observaba como él se quitaba su túnica y dejaba al descubierto su forma su torso delgado pero firme, el se volvió a acercar y llevo las manos de ella por arriba de su cabeza donde las entrelaza con las suyas, su boca se acerco de nuevo a su cuello donde dejo su rastro de besos nuevamente pero esta vez fue más abajo entre la unión de sus senos donde lambio hacia arriba antes de besarla una vez más, una mano se deslizo entre las piernas de la joven, apartando la tela que obstruía su paso, cuando su mano cubrió su sexo ella dejo escapar un suave gemido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Te dije que también lo ibas a disfrutar.- El volvió a darle esa sonrisa torcida que provoco que sus entrañas se revolvieran, su mano entre sus piernas comenzó a moverse o específicamente sus dedos, los cuales hacían círculos en su entrada para después pasar un dedo entre sus pliegues, esta vez ella se arqueo ante su toque, el se separo de ella para quitarse los pantalones y sentarse en la cama para después tirar de ella y sentarla a horcajadas encima de el, la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos y dejo que su miembro se restregara contra el sexo de ella a la vez que movía sus caderas, casi por instinto ella seguía sus movimientos tratando de buscar más de aquella fricción que se sentía tan bien, el joven maestro dragón se acerco de nuevo y esta vez se entretuvo con sus montículos donde se llevo uno a la boca para chuparlo y al final dar una mordida al pezón rosado, repitió el mismo procedimiento con el otro y comenzó a succionar su piel hasta dejar unas evidentes marcas en la parte de su cuello.

Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos Astrid se aferro a los hombros del chico para no perder el equilibrio, pero eso de poco sirvió ya que en un momento estaba encima de el y al otro estada debajo, su cabello desordenado caía en cascadas por las almohadas, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración acelerada, sin duda fue demasiado para el, lentamente separa las piernas de la joven y se acomodo entre ellas, tomo sus piernas entre sus manos para enredarlas en su cadera y lentamente empezó a entrar en su interior, la joven se retorcía debajo de él y dejaba escapar los más hermosos sonidos que se mezclaban con sus propios gruñidos. 

Sabía que en la mañana cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos se arrepentiría de lo que ahora estaba haciendo, pero dejaría que su yo futuro se preocupara, por esta noche solo disfrutaría el momento.


	2. Capítulo II: De recuerdos y tratos

El agotamiento acumulado pronto le estaba cobrando muy caro a su cuerpo, por más que sus parpados trataban de mantenerse abiertos en la oscura habitación levemente iluminada por unas cuantas velas no podía mantenerse más despierta, soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de acariciar con su mano la mejilla de su amado y entretenerse con su una vez roja barba, sin darse cuenta, ahí en la silla y recargada en la cama que algunas vez compartió con su esposo, cayó en un sueño profundo o tal vez su mente solo quería que recordara aquel día en que fallo en proteger lo que más amaba.

A la reunión de Jefes que había convocado un extraño que aseguraba tenía la solución para todos los problemas asistió Estoico el Vasto, jefe de los Hooligans, el personaje misterioso apareció diciendo que la mayor amenaza de todas eran los dragones y que si se unían a él y lo nombraban su emperador terminaría con esa guerra, Estoico compartiría la opinión del extraño de largo cabello negro si no fuera por su esposa, debía admitir que a pesar de la guerra e incursiones por parte de las bestias respira fuego había otras que lograban comportarse, prueba de ello era el guardián escamoso que salvo a su esposa hace tiempo y que vivía en el bosque de su isla escondiéndose de los demás.

Así que ahí se encontraba el, en un debate consigo mismo y dudas en su cabeza, tanto que paso desapercibido lo que se hablo después, lo único que lo trajo a la realidad fueron las risas de los demás asistentes y las burlas que comenzaron a inundar el salón, pero nadie los preparo para afrontar las consecuencias de su comportamiento, el extraño no se tomo muy bien tales insultos y salió de la habitación rugiendo, poco después se escucharon fuertes explosiones y dragones con armadura entraron y prendieron fuego a todo, Estoico logro ponerse a salvo y pudo apreciar como detrás del las bestias se encontraba aquel sujeto apuntando con una lanza hacia enfrente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El techo comenzó a desmoronarse y el corrió para salir ileso, una vez afuera tomo el hacha que colgaba detrás de su espalda y estaba dispuesto a acabar con el causante de aquella masacre, el extraño se giro sonriendo perversamente y antes de que el hacha impactara con algo sintió como sus pies se alejaban del suelo, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con la bestia escamosa que su esposa llamaba Brinca Nube.

-VAL, BAJAME DE AQUÍ, TENGO QUE ACABAR CON ESE LOCO, VAAAL.- La mujer arriba del dragón ignoro los gritos de su esposo, no fue hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos que aterrizo en una isla. Antes de que su esposo la inundara de preguntas ella hablo.

-Se que estas enojado y que me puse en peligro pero escucha, tenía razón, te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento y agradezco a los Dioses ser terca porque si no hubiera llegado a tiempo tu nunca habrías vuelto y…

-Podía acabar con ese lunático en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- El hombre gigante apunto su arma hacia la dirección donde horas antes se habían encontrado.

-Estabas dirigiéndote a tu muerte, tenía dragones Estoico, mas de los que puedes manejar.- La mujer levanto sus brazos exaltada.

-Es un gaje del oficio Val, tengo que hacer lo necesario para proteger mi tribu.- Estoico guardo su arma.

-Tienes que hacer lo necesario para ver crecer a tu hijo.- La mujer de cabello castaño poso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Hipo ¿Con quién está? Val ¿con quién dejaste al bebe?- El jefe rápidamente mostro su preocupación y atrajo a su esposa agarrándola por los hombros.

-Tranquilo, Bocón lo está cuidando, nadie más sabe que me fui.- Valka mantuvo su mirada firme y su esposo dando un suspiro cansado cedió.

-Está bien Val, tu ganas, debemos regresar a Berk, prepararnos para lo que viene, algo me dice que ese sujeto no se rendirá tan fácil. Puede dominar dragones.- Estoico dejo caer sus brazos.

-Yo… también los vi y solo puedo pensar en ¿qué clase de cosas hace para quebrar sus espíritus, que los obliga a obedecer?- Valka se abrazo a si mismo mientras miraba a su compañero escamoso que se encontraba mirando entre un humano y otro.

-Sabemos que el tuyo te tiene lealtad, honestamente si no hubiera presenciado cómo te salvaba pensaría que aun es una bestia sin sentido que quiere matarnos- El hombre miro detrás de su esposa. –Sin ofender Dragón.- Ella solo pudo sonreír antes de besar la mejilla de su amado y caminar hacia el dragón.

-Tenemos que regresar e inventar una escusa de cómo llegaste sin un bote- Estoico pronto se le unió.

-Soy el jefe creerán lo que yo les diga, diré que un dragón me llevo de regreso entre sus garras, me dejaron vivo para dar un anuncio, después de todo eso tiene algo de cierto.- Su esposa asintió antes de que el emprendiera vuelo y e perdiera entre las nubes.

Pasaron los días y semanas, Berk estaba tranquilo, desde años atrás las incursiones habían disminuido a comparación con lo que se enfrentaban sus antepasados, no pasaba de avistamientos de dragones a lo lejos o uno que otro que trataba de tobarse el ganado, nadie sabía el porqué de esto, pero no importaba siempre y cuando no perdieran a mas seres queridos pero un día de repente llego un mensaje traído por un extraño de tez morena y una capa azul.

Todos se reunieron en los muelles donde el hombre arriba de un barco comenzó a hablar diciendo que traía un mensaje de su señor buscador de la paz, exigía hablar con la persona a cargo y ese era Estoico.

-Atención a todos, mi nombre es Krogan y este es un mensaje para Berk de parte de mi señor, Drago Mano Dura, aceptara su rendición y a cambio el promete no reducir su isla en cenizas.- Los murmullos y susurros no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente la preocupación se extendió entre los habitantes de aquella isla, pues de antemano sabían de cierto incidente donde había muerto la mayoría de Jefes de tribu.

-Puedes regresar por donde viniste y decirle a tu señor que rechazamos la oferta, no queremos tener nada que ver con el.- La voz del jefe fue fuerte y clara y al instante secundado por todos los demás.

-De verdad es una lástima, porque entonces no tendrá más remedio que acabar con este pedazo de roca que llaman hogar, será una excelente base de operaciones.- El hombre llamado Krogan se encogió de hombros. –Al menos se les dio la oportunidad, la próxima vez que visitemos su isla no será en buenos términos.

-Bien, porque estaremos listos para enfrentar a quien sea.- El jefe mantenía su postura y sin más palabras los hombres del barco de Krogan comenzaron a moverse para navegar de vuelta a su base.

Un mes después la tragedia paso, cientos de dragones acorazados atacaron la isla, mujeres y niños corrían para ponerse a salvo mientras que los más capaces iban al frente para luchar, el ataque los había tomado por sorpresa, ellos esperaban barcos con personas armadas, incluso catapulta, nunca pensaron que serian atacados desde el cielo.

-Bocón ¿Cómo están nuestras armas?- El jefe se dirigió a su amigo de mayor confianza y herrero del pueblo.

-Estamos abastecidos pero me temo que ni todo nuestro arsenal nos podrá salvar de esta.- El hombre de bigote rubio cambio su prótesis de la mano de un cepillo a un martillo, pues antes del ataque se encontraba en su casa cepillando su bigote.

-Tenemos que defender nuestro hogar cueste lo que cueste o el tiempo suficiente para que los demás logren escapar.- Bocón asintió y se dispuso a seguir a su Jefe a través de la batalla.

Valka inmediatamente cerro las cortinas de su ventana en cuanto vio lo que ocurría afuera, su esposo se encontraba aun con sus deberes de jefe cuando todo ocurrió, se acerco a la cuna de la cual provenía un llanto y tomo entre sus brazos aquel pequeño bulto enredado en varias mantas.

-Shuu, tranquilo Hipo, tu padre estará bien, todo estará bien.- La mujer sabia que esas palabras las necesitaba más ella que su bebe en sus brazos, una explosión más cerca la obligo a salir de su casa y buscar un lugar seguro.

Al salir su expresión fue de sorpresa y terror, lo que una vez llamo hogar ahora estaba bajo el caos y destrucción, abrazo mas fuerte a su hijo y comenzó a trazar una ruta de escape que le permitiera llegar a las cuevas para ocultarse pero al dar un paso sintió un tirón de sus trenzas que la obligo a caer de rodillas, tuvo que soportar el golpe para no dejar caer a su bebe, estaba a punto de girarse cuando una voz le helo la sangre.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso tu eres la esposa del Jefe de Berk?- Aquella era una voz gruesa y atemorizante, volteo la cabeza y se encontró con el hombre que controlaba a los dragones. –Claro que debes serlo, después de todo saliste de la casa del Jefe.- Un llanto llamo la atención del hombre que sonrió. –Esto es perfecto, acabar con la esposa y el heredero, eso dará una buena lección a aquellos que se oponen a mi.- Valka aun en el suelo abrazo mas fuerte a su hijo y comenzó a retroceder mientras trataba ponerse de pie.

-Deja a mi hijo fuera de esto, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.- La mujer a pesar del miedo por su vida y la de su bebe sus ojos reflejaron fiereza y valor reflejando el sentimiento de protección.

-Es un problema que se puede arreglar.- El hombre se encogió de hombros.

Drago se encogió de hombros y preparo su lanza pero Valka pudo esquivarla rodando, cuando estuvo a una distancia segura se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Inesperadamente la lanza arrojada a un árbol cercano la hizo retroceder, rápidamente fue por otra dirección pero algo la hizo tropezar y caer, antes de impactar el suelo se giro para que ella recibiera el golpe y no el pequeño en sus brazos, al mirar hacia sus pies se percato de que estos estaban enredados con las bolas de hierro que utilizaban para inmovilizar a los dragones.

El hombre de cabello negro y capa de piel de dragón se acerco lentamente y desenvaino una espada que traía consigo, la sonrisa siniestra no abandonaba su rostro, alzo el arma y Valka cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe que nunca llego, en cambio escucho el característico sonido del metal chocando entre si, al abrir los ojos vio a su esposo con su hacha, peleando contra Drago.

-Sal de aquí Val, ve a un lugar seguro.- La mujer rápidamente se sentó y busco entre su bota una daga que guardaba en casos de emergencia, comenzó a cortar las cuerdas pero le resultaba algo difícil hacerlo con una mano.

-Me alegra que no estés muerto, así puedo matarte yo mismo.

-Ni siquiera el fuego podrá matarme.- Estoico balanceaba su hacha de un lado a otro esperando la oportunidad de atacar.

-Es bueno saberlo, el fuego no te matara pero…- Drago miro en dirección a Valka que aun seguía cortando las cuerdas desesperada por liberarse. -¿Qué tal ella?- Drago apunto su espada hacia la mujer y del cielo un dragón voló en su dirección listo para disparar su fuego, pero dicho fuego nunca llego.

Brinca Nube apareció justo a tiempo derribando al otro dragón en el suelo y rugiéndole, al mismo tiempo Valka logro liberarse y ponerse de pie.

-ESTOICO.- La mujer grito al ver como Drago se acercaba a su esposo listo para matarlo, el jefe logro reaccionar a tiempo bloqueando el ataque. 

-SOLO YO PUEDO CONTROLAR A LOS DRAGONES- Drago cayó en un estado de frustración e ira. –VI COMO ESE DEMONIO TE SALVABA DEL DESTINO QUE MERECÍAS, POR ESA RAZÓN ESTOY AQUÍ.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir mi destino.- El jefe de los Hooligans pateo a su oponente haciéndolo retroceder.

-Pero puedo marcarlo.- Saco una daga y la lanzo en dirección a Valka, esta vez Brinca Nube logro desviarla a tiempo con su cola.

-VAL, SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA- Estoico estaba entre furioso con el hombre que atacaba a su familia y preocupado por esta.

-Pero…- La mujer estaba dividida entre ayudar a su esposo o huir.

-Llévatelos.- Esta vez se dirigió a Brinca Nube, el dragón asintió y tomo a Valka entre sus garras para después salir volando.

-¿Crees que estarán bien con ese demonio? Yo controlo a esas bestias y si yo quiero puedo ordenarle que acabe con ellos.- Drago se rio por un breve momento antes de que el jefe lo interrumpiera.

-No a ese, es leal a Val y solo a ella- Estoico se posiciono una vez más para seguir luchando, tomando su hacha entre sus manos y esperando cualquier reacción de su oponente.

-Son animales sin sentido, yo y solo yo puedo hacer que cumplan mis órdenes- El hombre de cabello negro se señalaba así mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor y a los cientos de dragones que atacaban.

-No es que los defienda pero existen excepciones, si un pequeño número que se rehúsa a seguirte entonces le agradezco a “esa bestia sin sentido” de alejar a mi familia de ti- Drago alzo una ceja intrigado.

-Sabes pensaba matarte rápido y sin rodeos, pero al ver el grado de tu insolencia se me ha ocurrido algo mucho mejor, estas de suerte jefe de Berk, hare que tu isla no sea devastada hoy, pero ten esto muy claro, hare que sufras lenta y muy dolorosamente, comenzare arrebatándote a todos los que amas, te atacare una y otra vez, cuando creas que al fin te has recuperado de un ataque mandare otro así todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano, eso será más divertido.- Drago alzo su espada e inicio una especie de llamado mesclado con rugidos y gritos.

Los dragones fueron abandonando la isla y reagrupándose en el cielo, una vez arriba un hombre en un dragón grande de color rojo espero las instrucciones de su amo, Drago apareció encima de una pesadilla monstruosa y miro directamente al hombre.

-¿Cuál es mi deber ahora señor?- Drago sonrió antes de contestar.

-Un cortatormentas escapo y llevaba a una mujer y un bebe con el.- Krogan alzo una ceja curioso. –Acaba con ellos.- El hombre asintió y comenzó a volar en la dirección en que había visto volar a aquel dragón.

Valka estaba inquieta, apreciaba la lealtad de su amigo escamoso y su instinto protector pero ella ansiaba más que nada regresar con su esposo y ayudarlo, a él, a las personas a su hogar, no podía dejarlos atrás, Brinca Nube aun la llevaba entre sus garras y esquivaba las nubes en el cielo mientras volaba. Inesperadamente una bola de fuego paso rozando tanto a ella como al dragón, ambos giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con un tipo que los perseguía arriba de un dragón que al menos ella desconocía pero su amigo logro reconocer ya que podía jurar que lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y soltar un rugido molesto.

-Brinca Nube tenemos que perderlo- Valka se aferro más a su bebe y trataba de abrazarlo lo más fuerte posible para que el no sintiera el frio.

-Vamos dragón, dispara- Otra bola de fuego les paso de cerca y Brinca Nube decidió que era hora de ir más rápido y hacer unas cuantas acrobacias para perder de vista al enemigo, decidió dejar las Nubes y volar hacia abajo en dirección al mar, su objetivo era encontrar una isla y ocultarse hasta que el peligro pasara, pero lo único que veía era agua y más agua.

Claro que todos estaban entretenidos en el aire unos escapando y otros tratando de cumplir las órdenes de su señor, muy envueltos en su mundo para percatarse de una pequeña flota que navegaba cerca, afortunadamente Brinca Nube vio tierra a la vista y decidió acelerar, esa fue una mala decisión ya que no vio las redes que le lanzaban ni las flechas que volaban en su dirección hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del peligro y apenas logro salir ileso, una red logro darle a su perseguidor derribándolo de su dragón y cayendo al mar.

Tal vez su enemigo tuvo suerte, ya que los hombres en los barcos se concentraron solo en el e intensificaron los disparos, estaban dispuestos a derribarlo pero él no lo estaba por ser derribado, una flecha logro darle en la espalda causando que soltara lo que llevaba en sus garras, Valka empezó a caer pero ahora los barcos estaban lo suficientemente cerca, tanto que termino chocando con el mástil de uno, provocando que soltara al pequeño en sus brazos.

-HIPOOOOO- Desde ahí todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, el terror la inundo cuando vio a su pequeño caer hacia la cubierta y ella no podía hacer nada para atraparlo, inesperadamente Brinca Nube volvió a tomarla entre sus garras y emprender vuelo hacia un lugar seguro, el podre dragón ahora tenía dos flechas incrustadas en su piel y se tambaleaba al volar.

Los tripulantes estaban aturdidos y conmocionados por el grito de aquella mujer que perdieron de vista al dragón y se les escapo, pero también vieron al bulto de mantas que caía desde el mástil, uno de ellos fue el más rápido y lo atrapo antes de que se golpeara en la cubierta del barco.

-Pobre mujer, bueno ahora es comida de dragón.- Un hombre calvo y de bigote palmeo la espalda del sujeto que atrapo lo que la mujer dejo caer. -¿Viggo que tienes ahí?

-Es… un bebe.- El hombre llamado Viggo procedió a desenvolver las mantas que cubrían al pequeño dándoles una mejor vista del niño, un bebe de cabello castaño rojizo, una pequeña cicatriz en su barbilla y unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes.

-Que historia más triste, madre e hijo siendo comida de esas bestias, bueno al menos uno de ellos se salvo.- El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-No creí que pudieras sentir empatía por alguien Ryker.- Viggo volvió a cubrir al niño para protegerlo del frio.

-No lo hago, pero ese es parte del ciclo de la vida, puedes vivir lo suficiente o tu vida se reduce en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por un dragón, a todo esto ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?- Ryker señalo al bebe en brazos de Viggo.

-Bueno no podemos dejarlo solo en el mar, así que velo como una inversión a largo plazo, cuidamos de el ahora y en un futuro trabajara para nosotros.

-De una vez te digo que no cambiare sus pañales.- Ryker se alejo mientras Viggo una vez más miraba esos ojos verdes, el esperaba que el pequeño llorara sin control, pero estaba más serio que nada, solo mirándolo fijamente a él, recordó que la mujer antes de ser tomada grito un nombre. 

–Hipo.- El bebe parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza. –Ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?- El bebe solo volvió a parpadear y se llevo su dedo pulgar a la boca. –Entonces Hipo será.

Brinca Nube se dejo caer en la arena agotado y sin poder pararse aunque así lo quisiera.

-Tenemos que volver, Hipo, mi hijo, el… el…- El dragón entendía la preocupación de la mujer pero por más que quería ayudar no podía ponerse de pie, al parecer las flechas tenían algo para derribar dragones mas efectivamente. Valka se tapo la boca y comenzó a sollozar. –Lo siento Brinca Nube, quiero recuperar a mi bebe pero también debes descansar, esto es frustrante si solo yo, si lo hubiera sostenido mas fuerte yo…- La mujer rompió en llanto y la duda aun la atormentaba, ¿esos hombres en los barcos lograron atrapar a su bebe o solo dejaron que se estrellara en la cubierta? Honestamente ella quería creer en la primera opción.

Brinca Nube se acerco a ella y se acurruco a su lado brindándole consuelo, el también sentía que había fallado, aquel hombre obstinado le había confiado las vidas de las dos personas que mas amaba y el fallo en hacerlo. Después de un descanso y curar las heridas del dragón o lo poco que se pudo hacer a falta de suministros ambos volvieron al cielo para buscar aquellos barcos y una pista que les dijera que Hipo aun estaba vivo, pero no encontraron nada, regresaron a Berk para ver como seguía la situación, su hogar estaba maltratado pero aun seguía de pie, siguiendo la costumbre aterrizo con Brinca Nube en el bosque, oyó el ruido de una rama rompiéndose y se giro de inmediato, al parecer Estoico la estaba esperando ya que apareció entre los arbustos y árboles.

-Val ¿eres tú?- Ella se giro y sus ojos rojos le dijeron al hombre que algo estaba mal. –Val ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?- Sus ojos recorrieron a su esposa y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. -¿Dónde está Hipo?- Valka solo negó con la cabeza.

-Perdóname Estoico.- La mujer rompió en llanto mientras su esposo la sostenía de los hombros.

-¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?- La cara del hombre era de preocupación y terror.

-Un hombre nos seguía, el estaba montando un dragón, comenzó a disparar y Brinca Nube los esquivo pero nos topamos con unos barcos, ellos lanzaron flechas y redes, derribaron al hombre pero hirieron a Brinca Nube, yo me caí y…. golpe el mástil… entonces Hipo se cayó de mis brazos… yo lo solté… debí abrazarlo más fuerte pero lo deje caer…- Valka volvió a llorar una vez mas y esta vez Estoico la abrazo para calmarla. –No sé si lo atraparon o solo lo dejaron caer, Brinca Nube logro salir a duras penas de ahí y me llevo, volvimos pero no los encontramos.

-Oh Val.- El hombre trataba de contener sus propias lagrimas, tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa.

-Es mi culpa Estoico yo…

-Nada es tu culpa Val… o del dragón.- Estoico miro hacia Brinca Nube que los miraba a la distancia mientras estaba acostado en el suelo y parpadeaba constantemente, un claro signo que trataba de mantenerse despierto. Estoico aparto a su esposa un momento y se acerco al dragón, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver la gravedad de las heridas y sintió admiración por aquella criatura que aun herida trato de hacer todo lo posible por mantener a salvo a su familia. –Gracias por protegerlos.- El jefe se inclino a la altura de Brinca Nube en el suelo y puso una mano en su cabeza, el dragón se inclino ante el toque, segundos después Estoico se aparto. –Iniciaremos búsquedas una vez se reparen los barcos con daños, por ahora deberíamos tratar esas heridas, un guerrero valiente no puede morir así.- Valka asintió y Estoico la envolvió en un abrazo.

Despertó con una humedad en sus ojos, se enderezo lentamente y toco su cara, efectivamente tenia lagrimas, no recordaba haber llorado, pero desde que perdió a su hijo despertarse llorando era normal para ella, su mirada se poso en el hombre acostado en la cama, acaricio su rostro antes de ponerse de pie abrir una ventana, el día estaba empezando y ella se dispuso a comenzar con sus labores, mientras miraba por la ventana no pudo evitar pensar en la joven chica que no pudo ayudar, solo esperaba que el destino no fuera tan cruel con ella y le diera una oportunidad de escape.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, muy temprano para cualquiera, pero ¿Cómo puedes volver a dormir cuando un terrible terror entra por la ventana y te despierta con una nota? Claro que no era cualquier nota era nada más y nada menos que una del Maestro Dragón, era simple pero alarmante.

“Bosque. Mañana. Ve solo. Iré en persona. Tengo un trato.” 

Patán entrecerró los ojos y arrugo la nota, si bien era muy corta y no daba detalles pero esta sería la primera vez que vería al Maestro Dragón, las otras veces solo eran simples notas con indicaciones de lo que debía hacer y sus mensajes siempre fueron transmitidos a través de aquel pesadilla monstruosa, si el Maestro Dragón venia a verlo personalmente significaba que estaba planeando algo grande o tal vez dar información sobre Astrid, cual fuera el motivo de aquel actuar el aprovecharía al máximo sus oportunidades, todo por el bien de su tribu. Su vista se poso en el pequeño dragón que esperaba paciente en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- El terrible terror abrió la boca muy grande. –No tengo comida y no pienso darte nada.- El dragón cerro la boca y volvió abrirla mucho mas esta vez. –Dije que no, así que ya te puedes ir y decirle que…- Inesperadamente el pequeño mordió su brazo, Patán ahogo su grito cubriéndose la boca mientras trataba de quitarse aquella pequeña bestia de encima. Unas letras que no había notado antes en la nota llamaron su atención.

“Dolor a veces muerde, dale comida y se irá más rápido”

-Frunciendo el ceño Patán se aguanto su dolor y camino fuera de su cuarto, en busca de algún pescado o cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a deshacerse del pequeño bribón que no soltaba su brazo.

Los rayos del sol reflejaban su hermoso cabello rubio que se encontraba desordenado en la almohada, no recordaba haber dormido en un lugar tan blando y cómodo en toda su vida pero por más que quisiera seguir dormida el sol que se filtraba por la ventana la hizo despertarse, de repensé se sentó de golpe ya que era tarde y aun no iniciaba con las tareas que según Mildew tenía que cumplir antes del desayuno, pero en cuanto vio la habitación todo regreso de golpe, no mas tareas de hogar, no mas humillaciones y lo más importante, no mas Mildew, arrojo las sabanas a un lado y pudo notar que tenia puesta una túnica que claramente no era de ella, al mirar a su alrededor encontró el vestido que uso el día anterior en una silla, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba señales del Maestro Dragón, se puso de pie y se vistió nuevamente con el vestido, después de todo era lo único que tenia, al ponerse el vestido se dispuso a arreglar la cama y las sabanas, cuando estaba a punto de terminar unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, ella se quedo quieta sin saber cómo actuar, no sabía a quién debía abrirle y a quien no y ¿si era el Maestro Dragón? Para empezar el no tocaría su propia puerta solo entraría ¿cierto?. La puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello negro asomo la cabeza.

-¿Se puede?- Al ver que la joven rubia estaba despierta entro por completo en la habitación. –Hola, mi nombre es Minden y me pidieron de favor que te llevara a desayunar y si gustas puedes pasar un rato con nosotras en el jardín.

-¿Nosotras?- La joven pregunto algo curiosa.

-Sí, las doncellas aladas, supongo que quieres un tiempo afuera en vez de pasarlo aquí encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.- La doncella se encogió de hombros, mientras ella solo asentía, la llevo a un comedor donde estaban otras mujeres con la misma armadura plateada que Minden pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que todas cuidaban de pequeños dragones de escamas brillantes. 

Al terminar la mayoría se dirigieron a los jardines y otras cuantas se fueron por otro lado, Astrid estaba asombrada, las mujeres que cuidaban de los pequeños dragones comenzaron una especie de danza en el cielo, los bebes en sus espaldas les permitían volar y ella solo podía estar ahí, sentada en el pasto, maravillada por tal espectáculo, sin que se diera cuenta varias de esas mujeres comenzaron a acercársele.

-Así que ¿tú eres su novia?- Una doncella pregunto mientras jugaba con su cabello suelto.

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?- Otro pregunto mientras la tomaba de las manos. –Wow tus manos están algo descuidadas, seguramente eres muy trabajadora.

-Eres muy hermosa.- De repente se vio envuelta en cientos de preguntas que no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar, eso la mantenía ocupada que no vio al hombre a lo lejos que la observaba, acompañado de una mujer.

-¿Es ella?- La mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro trenzado pregunto.

-Sí, la enviaron desde Berk, Tormenta y Luminosa la trajeron

-Y fuiste tan idiota para acostarte con ella sin pensar si la asustabas o si lo quería.- La mujer golpeo en el estomago al temible Maestro Dragón.

-OOH, Heather eso dolió, además ya te explique que estaba borracho, bebí de mas, pero aun así le pregunte y dijo que sí.- El joven de cabello castaño rojizo sostenía su estomago.

-No es escusa Hipo, ahora llevaras tu trasero ahí, te disculparas y la trataras como una reina.- Heather lo apunto con el dedo. –Mientras yo voy y dejo esto en tu habitación.- La chica alzo una bolsa donde el contenido principal era ropa.

-Sabes ya planeaba hacer eso.- El joven miro en dirección a la chica rubia justo a tiempo cuando dos doncellas aladas ponían en su cabeza una corona de flores.

-Solo muévete Gran Maestro Dragón.- El chico rodo los ojos mientras la joven se iba.

-Por cierto Heather, ¿podrías decir que estoy buscando a Salvaje y que vaya a la sala del trono lo antes posible?- La joven se giro para enfrentar al chico.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- Hipo solo negó con la cabeza.

-Trato de sobrepasarse con ella.- El miro en dirección hacia la joven rubia.

-Ese hijo de…

-A tu padre no le gustara ese vocabulario…

-Pero mi hermano lo aprobaría.- Inmediatamente Hipo se tenso y al percatarse de ello Haether se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. –Descuida yo les diré.

El joven camino hacia la hermosa mujer rubia que seguía rodeada de doncellas aladas.

-Disculpen señoritas pero les tengo que robar a la hermosa dama.- El extendió su mano hacia joven de ojos azules quien lo miro con duda pero acepto la mano para ponerse de pie. Dejando atrás las risitas y murmullos caminaron por varios pasillos en silencio hasta que llegaron a unas puertas, el las abrió y le cedió el paso, una vez dentro comenzó a explicar. –Ayer uno de mis soldados hizo o trato de hacer algo indebido que está prohibido, por ello lo cite aquí y llegara en cualquier momento y de una vez me disculpo por si lo que hago te incomoda pero toso es parte del acto ¿sí? Solo no digas nada y descuida estarás bien.- El joven se llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza para después pasarla por su cuello.

-Lo que ordene Mi Lord.- El joven de inmediato frunció el ceño.

-No me llames así.- La joven lo miro confundida, el vestía una túnica roja con bordes decorados en las mangas, pantalones que a su parecer eran muy ajustados de color café y encima de sus hombros estaba una gran capa de piel de algún animal que seguramente era de oso, sus botas también sobresalían en aquel atuendo.

-¿Entonces como debería llamarlo?- El no pudo contestar esa pregunta porque golpearon la puerta, rápidamente la jalo de la mano y fue a sentarse en el trono tirando de ella en su regazo, se acomodo de tal modo que sus pies sobresalían de un lado del posa brazos del trono mientras que del otro lado se recostaba más.

-Pase lo que pase solo mantén la calma y relájate, no te hare daño ¿está bien?- Astrid asintió a pesar de que aun tenía un montón de dudas.

El la tomo de la cintura y la acomodo en su regazo de modo que ella termino sentada a horcajadas encima de el y con el vestido subido hasta las rodillas, el alzo sus manos y las puso en sus hombros antes de tirar del vestido y dejar al descubierto la piel de esa zona. Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a escuchar y esta vez una voz hablo.

-Señor pido verme.- Tomando un gran respiro Hipo contesto.

-Adelante.- Su semblante cambio por uno más serio y rudo, dando un aspecto de enojado, el hombre conocido como salvaje entro lentamente con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿Para qué solicito mi presencia señor si se puede saber?- El hombre se arrodillo en cuanto estuvo cerca del trono.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste o intentaste hacer ayer con la dama aquí presente.- El hombre levanto la vista y solo entonces pudo apreciar la imagen delante de él. El Maestro Dragón sostenía a la joven con una mano posesiva en su cintura mientras que con la otra acariciaba una de sus piernas y se perdía debajo del vestido, solo el y la joven sabían hasta donde se aventuraba esa mano.

-Señor le ruego me disculpe, yo me sobre pase con el hidromiel, no volverá a pasar.- El Maestro Dragón alzo una ceja y se enderezo en su trono mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica.

-¿Qué certeza tengo en que no volverá a pasar? ¿Cómo puedo confiar nuevamente en ti?- El joven dejo de jugar con el cabello y se acerco para inhalar el aroma de la chica desde su cuello, después bajo lentamente y dejo su cabeza apoyada entre los senos de la joven.

-Yo no lo sé señor, trabajare mas yo…

-Discúlpate.- La voz resonó por toda la habitación. 

-Per señor…- El hombre miro dudoso a su líder.

–Ella es mía y de nadie más, de ahora en adelante todos la tienen que tratar como su señora y brindar el respeto que se merece.- Mientras hablaba un de sus manos se poso en el hombro de ella y comenzó a deslizar más hacia abajo aquel vestido, cuidando de no revelar más de lo necesario.

-Entiendo seño.- Salvaje volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? Ella sigue esperando?.- El hombre alzo la vista una vez más, su señor se había recargado en uno de sus brazos y tiro de la chica encima hacia su pecho.

-Yo, lo siento mi señora, no volver a suceder.

-Bien puedes irte tenemos asuntos que atender.- Sin esperar a que Salvaje saliera de la habitación el Maestro Dragón comenzó un camino de besos desde el hombro de la chica hasta al cuello, donde podía escuchar claramente como chupaba aquella piel tan blanca, sin querer ser testigo de cómo su Lord complacía sus necesidades carnales abandono la habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró el se separo lentamente de la chica y echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Y todo esto fue por?.- Ella se atrevió a preguntar pues aunque no se quejaba del todo aun tenia curiosidad.

-Son barbaros y desobedientes con estas cosas, es curioso que en la guerra no pongan peros y sean eficientes, como el miedo no es uno de mis métodos favoritos prefiero marcar territorio.

-¿Territorio?- El señalo en la marca que empezaba a formarse en el cuello de la chica.

-Les dirá a los demás que eres mía y no deben tocarte o lo pagaran muy caro, claro que eso no tiene que ser necesariamente verdad, es decir todo es parte del acto, claro que puedes ser libre de elegir si quieres estar otra vez conmigo o no y no estoy diciendo que tengas que así que esa es la cuestión…- Hipo se encontró divagando y diciendo algunas cosas sin sentido mientras se cubría la cara, inesperadamente se le escapo un curioso sonido de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- La joven se inclino más rozando sobre la ropa el miembro del chico.

-No hagas eso por favor.- Se destapo la cara dejando su brazo en su frente mientras miraba al techo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Esta vez ella se retorció para acomodarse mejor.

-Eso, deja de moverte.- Astrid no entendía de que hablaba hasta que lo sintió, al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza por no notar lo que sus acciones causaban.

-Lo siento.- Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-No es tu culpa, es solo una estúpida reacción al contacto, puedes irte si quieres, yo tengo que encargarme de este asunto.- Astrid se mordió el labio inferior por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Hipo la miro sorprendido y parpadeo varias veces. –Ya sabes ayudarte con eso, ¿Cómo ayer?

-No es necesarios que hagas algo que no quieres.- El negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y si quiero?.- El la tomo de la barbilla y la acerco a centímetros de su rostro.

-Diría que serás mi perdición.- Unió sus labios con los de ella y esta vez la joven correspondía un poco mas aventurera y con ganas. Al separarse el la miro antes de volver a hablar. –No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Pero quiero, ayer estaba más que resignada a una vida de pena y miseria y me encuentro con usted tratándome amablemente y preguntándome si quiero algo antes de actuar, cualquiera ni si quiera hubiera preguntado, además de que no soy ajena a su atractivo Mi Lord.- El sonrió de lado.

-Sabes, creo que empieza a gustarme que me llames así.- Ella reprimió una risita que por poco salía de sus labios, a tal acto el frunció el ceño. –También si quieres reírte.- El se acerco a ella y beso su cuello. –Gritar.- Sus manos volvieron a vagar por debajo de aquel vestido blanco. –Decir un comentario gracioso o incluso hiriente.- Su mano subió por su muslo hasta llegar a sus caderas y dibujar pequeños círculos. –Solo hazlo, no te reprimas.- Para finalizar le dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de apartarse.

-Mi Lord ¿cómo puedo quejarme con tantas libertades y consideraciones que me da? Déjeme regresarle el favor - El se rio por tal comentario y se apresuro a deshacerse de aquel vestido que empezaba a estorbar, la beso una vez mas mientras sus dedos se enredaban en aquellos mechones dorados y su otra mano exploraba cada centímetro de aquella hermosa piel.


	3. Capitulo III: Su nombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta otro capitulo, ahora quiero aclarar que las actualizaciones son cada tercer semana y normalmente son los viernes o fin de semana ya que tengo otros dos fics mas en emisión, el de Rivalidad que toca actualizar la semana que viene y después un crossover Dreamworks que esta en wattpad y de ahí sigue este así que por aquí nos vemos hasta el viernes 20 de Diciembre.  
p.d. si quieres spoilers o saber mas sobre el fic o compartir sus teorías pueden encontrarme en el grupo de Facebook "DREAMWORKS Fics"

La sensación de calidez le decía que debía seguir durmiendo, pero cierta incomodidad con sus músculos le dijeron lo contrario, frunciendo las cejas parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos por completo, soplo un mechón de cabello que se interponía en su campo de visión, al dar un vistazo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba acostaba boca abajo, trato de pararse pero algo se lo impedía, volteo hacia su derecha y entonces lo vio y recordó, que era la segunda vez en menos de un día que terminaba en la cama del Maestro Dragón o como ahora empezaba a llamarlo, su Lord.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior lo recorrió con la mirada y se detuvo donde su mano se posaba en su espalda, con cuidado de no despertarlo aparto su brazo para poder salir de la cama, al ser libre busco su única prenda de ropa que le pertenecía, estaba en el piso así que se agacho a recoger aquel vestido pero lo encontró inservible, con un suspiro de frustración lo dejo donde estaba y se abrazo a sí misma, volvió a mirar al hombre joven que dormía en la cama mientras repasaba lo que había pasado porque, oh solo habían empezado a besarse en aquella sala del trono, después el la había cargado para llevarla a sus aposentos, otra vez.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar como el había rasgado la prenda ahora inutilizable, sabía que debía sentirse enojada, frustrada o incluso usada pero extrañamente se sentía segura cerca de él y eso a la vez la asustaba, aun ni ella misma creía que había dejado que el tomara su virtud y vaya que si la había tomado bien, sus mejillas pronto se tornaron rojas por el recuerdo de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y sus besos cálidos por todos lados, sentía que sus entrañas se revolvían y para dejar de pensar se puso de pie y se amarro el cabello en su habitual moño alto, miro alrededor de la habitación una vez más para encontrar algo que ponerse y lo único que vio disponible fue la túnica de esa mañana, encogiéndose de hombros se la coloco y fue a sentarse en la cama con una pierna estirada, a esperar que el amo de dragones despertara.

Mirar por la ventana parecía su única distracción por ahora, todavía no oscurecía, el sol seguía iluminando el día, lo que significaba que no había pasado tanto tiempo como creía, alzo sus brazos para estirarse y cerró los ojos, motivo por el cual no noto cuando un terrible terror entro por la ventana. El pequeño dragón de color purpura se le quedo mirando fijamente desde la orilla de la cama.

Parpadeo un par de veces para cerciorarse de que lo que veía era real, el dragón parecía hacer lo mismo, tenía curiosidad por la pequeña criatura, en ese castillo todos parecían no tenerles miedo y las criaturas escupe fuego se comportaban, el dragón se acerco a ella olfateándola y no debió considerarla una amenaza ya que se acurruco en su regazo, lentamente acerco su mano hacia el pequeño y vacilo un poco sobre si acariciarlo o no, al final su curiosidad pudo más y toco al reptil, las escamas se sentían cálidas y algo suaves, comenzó a acariciarlo con más confianza y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Creo que esa túnica era mía.- Esa voz la saco de su pequeña burbuja en la cual se había metido y regreso a la realidad, al escuchar esa voz el reptil abandono su lugar y fue directo con el joven de ojos verdes quien de inmediato lo acaricio. –Gracias por tu trabajo Dolor, puedes ir a descansar.- El dragón dejo escapar un gruñido que seguramente significaba que estaba de acuerdo, salió por la ventana por la que entro y la dejo sola con su Lord. –Generalmente muerde a todos ¿no te lastimo verdad?- Ella negó con la cabeza. –Se me ocurren dos cosas o le caíste bien o era porque olías a mí.

-¿A ti?- Ella pregunto con duda mientras lo observaba sentarse en la cama y dejar que la sabana se deslizara y dejara en evidencia que no llevaba nada debajo.

-Si, por mi túnica o bueno por lo que hicimos, ya sabes sudor, fluidos, esas cosas, tienen buen olfato.- El se paso una mano por el cabello desordenándolo mas mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior por el comentario.

-Siento no haberle pedido permiso.- La joven bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Qué? ah, no tienes que disculparte, fue mi culpa lo que le paso a tu vestido- Se rasco el cuello antes de fijar su mirada en ella.

–Mira esto es incomodo, es la segunda vez que terminas aquí conmigo y sí, soy un idiota porque ni siquiera he preguntado tu nombre, así que perdón por eso y entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre Milady?- Aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, sin duda eran verdad nunca imagino que a él le importara su nombre.

-Astrid, Milord.- El esbozo una sonrisa y dejándose caer en la cama comenzó a reír.

-Debes creer que soy un completo idiota ¿verdad? Deje pasar algo tan simple y a la vez importante por no prestar atención, perdona.- Se volvió a sentar mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. –Y deja de llamarme Milord.

-Pero usted dijo que empezaba a gustarle que lo llamara así.- Astrid parpadeo confundida.

-Sí, pero bueno eso fue hace rato cuando tu y yo estábamos bueno… eso provoco algo en mi hace rato, pero no siempre me llamaras así por lo tanto permíteme presentarme, Milady Astrid es un placer conocerla yo soy Hipo Grimborn mejor conocido como el Campeón de Dragones, Maestro de Dragones, amo, señor y todos los que se me olviden, tengo muchos alias que a veces no los recuerdo todos.- El sonrió para después besar una de sus manos que aun sostenía con las suyas.

-¿Hipo?

-Lo sé, gran nombre, si que inspira terror a mis enemigos- Ella aparto una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla pero a mitad del camino la bajo. -¿Qué ibas a hacer?- El pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Nada, algo tonto- Ella desvió la mirada. Sintió como la mano de el abandonaba la suya, pero al instante la volvió a tomar y la coloco en su mejilla mientras que con la otra la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

-Astrid ¿Querías hacer esto cierto? Tocarme.- Ella asintió algo avergonzada por su atrevimiento. –Creo que debemos dejar en claro esto.- Ella esperaba que él se molestara y dijera que no podía hacerlo pero en cambio… -Si tu de verdad quieres hacer algo como esto, solo hazlo, no me importa, pero siempre y cuando sea porque quieres y no porque te sientas obligada, el tenerte dos veces es demasiado y no lo digo porque no seas atractiva porque Dioses, eres perfecta, pero no quiero que sientas que es tu obligación, sino porque los dos quisimos pasar un buen rato, si tu quieres Milady estaré para ti y no te preocupes por estúpidos tributos y esas cosas, debió ser difícil para ti y no quiero aprovecharme de eso….- Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos suaves y dulces labios que lo besaban con cierto temor y duda.

-Hablabas demasiado.- Ella sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Bueno si siempre me vas a callar así creo que hablare más seguido, podría acostumbrarme, pero en serio lamento todo… esto, algunas ideas suenan bien en mi cabeza con el alcohol.- El hizo una mueca.

-De todos modos no estuvo mal para ser mi primera vez y segunda y definitivamente esperaba algo peor.- La joven rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Espera ¿tu primera vez? Oh Thor metí la pata y muy a fondo.- Hipo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperabas de un sacrificio virgen?- Astrid ladeo la cabeza confundía.

-Sí, el problema era o es que no estaba pensando bien, se supone que eso se debe compartir con la persona que amas y pasaras el resto de su vida, pero en cambio vengo yo y te lo arrebato ¿Estas feliz ahora Loki?- El joven de cabello castaño rojizo grito hacia arriba.

-No me quitaste nada de valor, probablemente hubiera muerto sola.- El frunció el ceño y regreso a verla pero en su rostro solo había una sonrisa melancólica.

-No digas eso, seguramente tenías una vida por delante y por sumirme en mi miseria no me di cuenta del peso de mis actos.- Astrid negó con la cabeza.

-No tenía la mejor de las vidas en Berk, solo pocos eran amables, servía a un viejo como ama de casa pero era de lo peor.- Astrid arrugo sus cejas al recordar de donde venia.

-¿El nunca?...- El tomo una de sus manos entre la suya.

-Odín no, no estaba interesado en mi de esa forma y me alegro, solo quería una criada, se podría decir que terminar contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, me preguntaste si quería cuando otro solo hubiera reclamado lo que era suyo, me has ofrecido quedarme y vaya prácticamente le dijiste a ese soldado que era tu señora- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya ¿debo sentirme alagado por tal consideración?- El se llevo su mano libre a su pecho.

-¿Te estás burlando? Porque enserio ¿te has visto en un espejo?- Hipo sonrió divertido al verla fruncir las cejas.

-Genial, ya no me hablas de usted y te me estas poniendo descarada…

-Pero dijiste que…- El la corto antes de que terminara al verla angustiada.

-No, no, no, no es nada malo, solo estoy bromeando, lo siento, es solo que es genial que te comportes así, me gusta.

-Es difícil mantener el autocontrol, ser obediente y dócil cuando en realidad quería lanzar un hacha a la cabeza de unas cuantas personas.- Su ceño fruncido no desapareció pero a Hipo otra cosa no podría parecerle más adorable.

-Entonces recuérdame no darte un hacha y hacerte enojar, aunque si lo pienso bien moriré contento si me mata una hermosa mujer como tú, podre decir “Valió la pena”- Paso algo inesperado, Astrid se rio y con ganas, su risa inundo la habitación y el joven líder solo podía sonreír como idiota.

-Wooow, creo que me he enamorado.- Hipo apretó su mano con más fuerza y se acerco a ella.

-¿De qué?- Ella paro de repente, sus mejillas se calentaron.

-De tu risa- El le sonrió –Por cierto quiero proponerte algo y claro si estás de acuerdo. 

-¿De qué se trata?- su respiración se acelero mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a su oído.

-Ya que te arrebate algo irremplazable- El cálido aliento del joven en su cuello provoco que su estomago burbujeara. –Déjame compensarte como se debe.- Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. –Prometo que no te arrepentirás.- Un cosquilleo entre sus piernas se manifestó, pero cuando su otra mano libre toco su muslo tan suavemente y con delicadeza, dejo escapar un sonido melodioso para el joven. –Tomaría eso como un sí pero quiero estar seguro, entonces ¿Qué dices? 

-Digo que quiero verte intentarlo.- El sonrió contra su piel, dejando escapar una risa mientras la mano en su muslo se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que se detuvo al final de la túnica.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo- Se retiro y con ambas manos tomo aquella prenda y la deslizo hacia arriba, ella alzo los brazos para ayudarlo a deshacerse del pedazo de tela. –Gracias por tu ayuda Milady, ahora.- Tomo una de las almohadas y la coloco al lado contrario de la cabecera de la cama, para después arrodillarse y levantarla en sus brazos y colocarla en donde había puesto la almohada.

Ella sonrió por tal trato, mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente, varios le decían que eso era incorrecto y una mala idea pero los demás que eran la mayoría estaban de acuerdo con su actuar, un día era una criada, solo una esclava sin nada ni nadie y al otro tenía a un joven apuesto que la trataba con respeto y la tocaba con delicadeza y devoción, la hacía sentir segura y no le pedía que se reprimiera, tal vez para probar que no lo estaba haciendo dejo que de su boca escaparan suaves gemidos mientras el mordisqueaba su pezón izquierdo y con su mano masajeaba su seno derecho moviendo su pulgar en círculos alrededor de ese pezón.

Su cabello una vez más cayó sobre la almohada, esparcido en ella, y es que no podía dejar de moverse y retorcerse, para mantenerla un poco quieta Hipo se acomodo entre sus piernas sin dejar el trato a sus pechos, ella por instinto enredo sus piernas en su cintura y las cruzo en su espalda mientras sus caderas rogaban encontrarse con las de él.

-Sigo esperando- Astrid sonrió traviesa cuando el levanto la vista de su labor para mirarla.

-Tranquila Milady pronto llegaremos ahí.- El le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, acerco su rostro al suyo y la beso lentamente, disfrutando de aquella sensación y saboreando esos labios suaves, antes de separarse de su boca mordió su labio inferior y le sonrió, ella solo podía reír. –Eres muy risueña, veamos que tanto ríes después de esto.- Inicio un camino de besos en su cuello para después pasar por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus senos donde beso cada uno, luego se humedeció los labios y procedió a lamber la unión de estos hacia abajo hasta llegar a su ombligo.

La rubia solo se retorció mas en las sabanas y tomo algunas en sus manos para apretarlas entre sus puños, el Maestro Dragón no paraba de sonreír y sentir como su ego crecía al ser él quien provocara que la hermosa joven debajo se retorciera de placer y dejara escapar de su boca los más hermosos sonidos que eran una clara señal de que estaba haciendo algo bien. Sus manos volvieron hacia arriba pero esta vez la acaricio de los costados hasta que estas se perdieron en su espalda baja, estando ahí presiono ligeramente sus hoyuelos de Venus ganando mas gemidos por parte de ella, los acaricio un poco mas antes de deslizar sus manos hasta su trasero donde apretó sus glúteos bien formados, otro glorioso sonido salió de su hermosa boca y el decidió aumentar la intensidad.

Se arrodillo aun entre sus piernas y se inclino un poco hacia delante, con su mano izquierda la alzo de la cintura, para que esos sensibles e increíbles montículos de carne estuvieran a su alcance, enterró su cara entre ellos y dejo que sus mejillas se restregaran contra ellos, para terminar con su labor ahí, beso la unión de sus senos y la volvió a bajar hasta que su espalda volvió a tocar la cama.

Sintió como un líquido lo humedecía pero él estaba seguro que aun no había venido, al dirigir su atención a esa zona se dio cuenta que era ella, sonriendo de lado paso un dedo entre sus pliegues y noto que en efecto ya estaba mojada y lista para recibirlo pero él quería disfrutarla un poco más. Separo sus pliegues y esta vez introdujo un dedo en su interior mientras dibujaba círculos dentro de ella, de uno pasaron a ser dos dedos los que ahora se encontraban explorando aquella parte intima, el nunca aparto la vista de ella y de las reacciones de su rostro sonrojado y jadeante.

Sus paredes se contraían y decidió que era el momento del gran final, saco sus dedos y sus manos fueron directamente a sus caderas donde las tomo, enterrando sus pulgares en el hueso de estas para después alzarla un poco y entrar en ella despacio, tomando nota de hasta la más mínima expresión y gesto que hacía.

-Eso… se siente bien- Ella respiraba con dificultad y sus manos se rehusaban a tocarlo, decidido a cambiar eso la levanto haciendo que se sentara encima de él.

-¿Te sientes llena Milady? Porque yo te siento apretada.- Sus brazos aun vacilaban y sin notarlo soltó un gruñido que la verdad no se percato de cómo había sido, pero debió ser algo bueno porque después de eso ella volvió a gemir. –Abrázame.- Fue hasta entonces que ella le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos. –Te concederé el honor de marcar el ritmo.- Astrid lo miro vacilante y el la beso. –Muévete como mas te guste.- Volvió a insistir y esta vez ella inicio aquella danza moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante, pronto el se encontró haciendo lo mismo, sus caderas chocaban una contra la otra, para aumentar el placer en ella presiono sus pulgares en donde la sostenía y después dibujo círculos para estimularla y funciono, al instante ella acelero el ritmo y busco su boca para besarlo mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en su cabello.

Aquella sensación era perfecta y deliciosamente adictiva, solo podía pedir más, le encantaba tener su cuerpo contra el suyo, los senos de ella aplastados contra su pecho, podía sentir el sudor de ambos resbalar por sus cuerpos, su agarre posesivo en sus caderas, ella jugando con su cabello, su boca devorando la de ella, sin duda estaba por llegar a su límite y al parecer ella también, las piernas de Astrid se aferraron más a su espalda y lo abrazo con fuerza, el correspondió el afecto presionando mas aquel punto en sus caderas y entonces sucedió, ambos alcanzaron la cúspide y solo entonces él la dejo caer otra vez en la cama y esta vez el se acomodo encima de ella, su cabeza entre sus pechos mirándola a los ojos sonriendo, ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciando su cabello, estaba por volverla a besar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hipo te dije que no te estresaras demasiado- Viggo entro con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su espalda, los dos jóvenes amantes miraron al frente, Astrid tenía una visión de cabeza ya que ella se encontraba abajo. -Pero tampoco era para que descuidaras tus deberes- Entonces el hombre mayor abrió sus ojos y descubrió la escena comprometedora de su “hijo”, se llevo una mano para masajear el puente de su nariz. –Si vas a complacer tus necesidades primitivas al menos avísame para no interrumpirte.

-Viggo.- Hipo grito indignado y más preocupado por cubrir a la joven debajo de el.

-Como sea báñate y te veo en la sala de Guerra, Atali despertó.- Con esas palabras Viggo regreso por donde vino cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Perdón por eso.- Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con una joven rubia de ojos azules sonrojada pero riendo, al poco tiempo él se le unió. –Bueno el deber me llama.- Se separo de ella y salió de su interior dejando un rastro de su semilla en sus muslos. –Esta es la tercera vez que te dejo así, supongo que también necesitas un baño.- Sin darle tiempo a responder la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargó, camino hacia una puerta que estaba en la habitación y al abrirla se dio cuenta que era un baño, la dejo en una tina y de unos extraños artefactos comenzó a salir el agua.

En su vida Viggo había visto varias cosas, unas horribles, otras despreciables y también inimaginables, pero sin duda ahora mismo quería borrar lo que había visto hace unos momentos, al parecer su muchacho tomo su consejo, aunque era consciente de que Hipo era ahora un hombre aun se le dificultaba creerlo, ya no era más ese bebe que salvo de haber caído desde un mástil, ahora era un adulto, un líder que dirigía una guerra, un hombre que claramente tenia necesidades, debía dejar de pensar en ello porque solo lo perturbaría mas, llego a la sala donde esperaría a Hipo y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a la mujer de cabello color rubio fresa que ahora lo tenía suelto, sus ojos verdes algo cansados brillaban contra las llamas del fuego, estaba sentada acariciando su látigo afilado y Minden a su lado para darle apoyo.

-¿No deberías estar en reposo?- El hombre de cabello negro tomo asiento del otro lado de la mujer.

-Eso le dije señor Viggo pero insistió en venir.- Minden le dio una mirada preocupada y también lo hizo su dragón que llevaba en la espalda, después se centro en la mujer, su líder.

-Agradezco su preocupación pero si estoy aquí es porque tengo que hablar con Hipo y tenemos que discutir el siguiente movimiento.- Atali alzo la vista sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño dragón.

-El estaba algo indispuesto.- Viggo mintió no queriendo decir lo que en realidad estaba haciendo el joven líder.

-¿Le paso algo?- Atali pregunto con cierto tono preocupado en su voz.

-No te preocupes esta mas que bien, solo… estaba acompañado, cuando termine sus asuntos vendrá.- La mujer de ojos verdes asintió.

-¿Estaba con su compañera?- Minden pregunto curiosa por saber más sobre la joven rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Compañera? ¿Hipo?- Atali trataba de esconder una sonrisa, pues no creí que el chico tuviera la iniciativa de iniciar una relación.

-Si Atali, solo espera a verla es hermosa, estuvo hace rato con las doncellas aladas, es algo callada pero nunca había visto a nuestro querido líder sonreír así.

-Bueno, en efecto, estaba con ella, Astrid se llama si mal no recuerdo y le estaba… explicando el funcionamiento de sus… labores.- Viggo media sus palabras pues no sabía como esas mujeres guerreras se tomarían el hecho de que la joven era un tributo, en lo que a Minden respecta, tenía entendido que Hipo la había salvado y rápidamente se corrió el rumor de que el Maestro de Dragones podía estar interesado en la doncella, claro que ese rumor debía ser aclarado pero no le correspondía a él.

-Entonces esperaremos- La mujer miro hacia abajo derrotada y suspiro. –Es sobre Dagur.- Alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Viggo quien solo asintió en silencio.

Las burbujas se deslizaban de sus manos y volvían a caer en la tina en la que se encontraba, hace tiempo que estaba limpia pero como nunca había tomado un baño de esa manera quería disfrutar de esa nueva experiencia, parecía una niña pequeña asombrada por cada cosa nueva que veía en aquel castillo.

-Tienes que salir o tu piel se arrugara.- Alzo la vista y se encontró con su Lord en la entrada del baño, ya vestido con una túnica verde y pantalones de color café, sonriéndole y sosteniendo una toalla entre sus manos.

-No me importa.- Ella siguió jugando con el agua entre sus manos.

-Vamos Milady caprichosa, prometo que no será el último baño que tomes, tengo que ir a una reunión y quiero asegurarme de que estarás a salvo.- Ella lo miro sorprendida, aun se le hacía surrealista que el se preocupara por ella y que fuera tan considerado.

-Está bien- Se sostuvo con ambas manos a los lados de la tina para ponerse de pie y el al instante se acerco y la envolvió en aquella tela para después tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a su rostro.

-¿Disfruto su baño?- El le sonrió juguetón mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Estuvo bien, pero tengo quejas de un sujeto que se metió conmigo y ocupo todo el espacio.- Hipo no pudo evitar reírse fuerte, en efecto, el se había metido en la tina con ella pero en ese momento no tenía otras intenciones que tomar un baño y ahorrar tiempo.

-Es que ese tipo tenía algo de prisa, además creo que la señorita disfruto que le lavara el cabello.- El rostro de Astrid se calentó y bajo la cabeza, Hipo aprovecho y la cargó de regreso a la habitación y la dejo en la cama. Astrid estaba a punto de tomar la túnica de nuevo pero Hipo la detuvo de la mano. –Espera, pedí algo para ti, mientras te consigo algo de verdad.- El joven de ojos verdes se agacho en el suelo buscando algo, después de un rato se volvió a poner de pie y sostuvo una bolsa de cuero en el aire, de la cual saco un vestido azul marino sencillo, con escote en v y de mangas largas, en las orillas de las mangas y cuello tenía un decorado de líneas doradas sobre una base de color rojo.

-¿Es para mí?- Astrid toco la tela y se sorprendió de lo suave que era, al mirar más de cerca noto que el decorado de cierto modo coincidía con la túnica que él llevaba, pues ese mismo diseño se encontraba en el cuello de la túnica y en el pecho.

-Sí, prometo conseguirte mas pero bueno quiero que sea a tu gusto, cuando regrese te llevare a conseguir más ropa de tu agrado.- Astrid tomo el vestido y miro a Hipo confundida.

-¿Cuándo regreses?- Hipo se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Si bueno, ahora mismo debo ir a una reunión y tengo que hacer un viaje porque mañana en la noche quede de verme con alguien, así que me veras ¿pasado mañana?

Astrid se paró de la cama y procedió a vestirse, Hipo al notar su acción se dio la vuelta para darle algo de privacidad, aunque sentía que estaba siendo estúpido al avergonzarse por algo como eso siendo que ya la había visto desnuda más de una vez y es que no podía ver su cuerpo sin evitar querer lanzarse encima de ella y hacer que se retorciera, gimiera su nombre y le rogara por mas. Se llevo una de sus manos para tapar su boca, buscando controlarse.

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer mientras no estás?- El se volteo y suspiro aliviado al verla vestida, pero aun así ella seguía siendo hermosa.

-Lo que quieras, solo necesito asignarte un compañero.- El le ofreció su mano que con gusto ella tomo para después abrir la puerta, la cual ahora estaba siendo bloqueada por dos entidades. –Oh pero mira quien se digno en aparecer.- Hipo soltó su mano y en cambio la sujeto por la cintura. –Lady Astrid le presento al dragón mas termino de todos, la muerte misma, con el cual tu única oportunidad es correr y rogar que no te encuentre- El joven sonreía y ella miraba divertida como el dragón negro se paraba más firme y cerraba los ojos para mostrar su superioridad. –A si y al lado esta mi amigo chimuelo.- La joven nunca imagino que un reptil fuera tan expresivo, por eso cuando el dragón negro abrió los ojos y casi se caía de la impresión no pudo evitar reír.

-Es ¿el furia nocturna cierto?- Cuando por fin logro controlarse le pregunto, Hipo soltó su cintura y se dirigió al reptil escupe fuego.

-Sí, Astrid te presento a Chimuelo, Chimuelo ella es Astrid.- Hipo hizo las presentaciones y el dragón se acerco a olfatearla y escanearla de arriba abajo. –Tranquila, no te hará daño.- La joven asintió y dejo que el dragón continuara con lo suyo.

-Hola ¿Chimuelo? Un gusto conocerte.- Hipo sonrió por tales palabras que en cierto modo le parecieron tiernas. Él furia nocturna por fin se quedo quieto y ladeando la cabeza se le quedo mirando.

-Extiende tu mano- Astrid lo miro confundida, entonces él se acerco. –Así.- El se paro detrás de ella y extendió su mano junto a la suya enfrente del dragón, mientras que con su otra mano la sostuvo en su vientre. La gran criatura se acerco lentamente y dejo que la palma de su mano tocara su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, después de unos segundos se separo y los abrió de nuevo.

-Es hermoso.- La joven de ojos azules no podía creer que había tocado a uno de los dragones más misteriosos y letales según las historias. Su mirada de pronto cayó en la segunda figura que se mantenía algo alejada.

-Hey, creo que te conozco.- Ella intento acercarse y hacer lo mismo que con el furia nocturna pero Hipo la detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso, una cosa es Chimuelo u otro dragón del castillo, pero ella en especial es muy desconfiada y todos procuramos respetar su espacio.- Las miradas eran dirigidas a la dragona de escamas blancas y ojos azules que estaba en estado de alerta, Chimuelo fue a su lado y le acaricio el cuello para tranquilizarla.

-Es ¿su pareja?- Astrid miraba curiosa el intercambio.

-Sí, ella ni siquiera tiene un nombre, solo la llamamos furia luminosa, es una sub especie que la de Chimuelo, la conocimos en uno de nuestros viajes y se dio el amor.- Al escuchar esa palabra Chimuelo giro su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos hacia Hipo. –Oww pero si estas enamorado gran bebe dragón.- Ella solo podía ver asombrada la interacción de esos dos como si fueran los grandes amigos. Dicha interacción fue interrumpida por un graznido. –Ah Tormenta.- Hipo se acerco al Nadder que acababa de llegar.

-A ese también lo conozco.- Astrid señalo al dragón de escamas azules.

-Lo sé, por eso le pedí que te acompañara a todos lados, es solo por precaución.- La joven se acerco al Nadder y ladeo la cabeza, acto que la criatura imito.

-Nunca los había visto así y tan de cerca, es hermosa- El joven sonrió al verla admirar al dragón. 

-Supongo que puedo dejarte con ella, puedes explorar todo lo que quieras y si necesitas algo solo díselo a Viggo.- Astrid solo asintió, el algo dudoso se acerco y al verla se decidió, se acerco y le beso la mejilla para después irse. –Cuídate.- Se fue a toda prisa que no noto la reacción de la joven que tocaba su mejilla y sonreía.

En la habitación que servía como sala de reunión se encontraban autoridades distinguidas y las más confiables, hablando de cosas casuales mientras esperaban a su líder, por eso cuando se abrió la puerta todas las miradas se giraron para verlo entrar.

-Está pensando que tal vez debería ir a buscarlo Jefe- Eret dijo en un tono burlón. Hipo miro al hombre de cabello negro atado en una coleta y de tatuajes en la barbilla antes de responder.

-No sería necesario, puedo llegar por mi cuenta Eret.- El joven líder estrecho su mano para después centrarse en Atali. –Es bueno saber que estas bien.

-No fue nada grave y gracias por tu apoyo.- Atali asintió, todos los demás tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa de piedra.

-Bien creo que estamos todos aquí, Heather tuvo que regresar a los Berserkers pero le informaremos de lo que sucedió.- Viggo miro a todos los integrantes, Atali líder de las Doncellas Aladas y Minden su segunda al mando, Eret hijo de Eret quien era su general en la base, Hipo el líder de todo aquel movimiento y por supuesto el, Viggo.

-Estamos aquí para discutir sobre lo que fue el ataque de Drago a la isla de las Doncellas Aladas, sin duda un movimiento que nos tomo por sorpresa si no hubiéramos decidido movernos de antemano.- Atali miro de frente a todos.

-A mi parecer envió mas voladores y tropas de lo que era necesario, estaba dispuesto a hacernos retroceder.- Eret reflexiono mientras acariciaba los tatuajes en su barbilla. 

-Pero si lo notaron evito hacer todo el daño posible a la isla, así que no sabemos con certeza para que la usara.- Viggo miro el mapa que estaba en la mesa y trazo la ruta que habían tomado.

-Afortunadamente todos lograron salir a tiempo y no tuvimos bajas, solo… incidentes.- Hipo fijo su mirada en Atali.

-Drago cada vez está tomando mas territorio y nos está obligando a retroceder- Eret se unió a Viggo en mirar el mapa.

-Aun no sabemos qué es lo que busca con exactitud- Atali bajo la mirada hacia el látigo afilado que comenzaba a agitarse.

-Los ataques a la isla de los Marginados siguen sin cesar y el único botín que se llevan es el pescado, eso nos da a entender que su domino sobre los Colaquemante se está extendiendo.- Viggo movió su dedo a través del mapa hasta llegar a un archipiélago.

-¿Aun no sabemos que busca en Berk?- Eret pregunto sin dejar de mirar el mapa.

-No, aunque por lo que he logrado reunir de información solo se trata de una vieja amenaza y Drago queriendo dar una lección de su dominio, es algo personal.- Hipo reflexiono sobre la información que tenía.

-¿Estamos seguros de esto? Debe haber algo en esa isla que él quiere porque no la suelta para nada.- Eret se altero y miro a todos en la sala.

-Eso es lo que sabemos Eret, pero no pienso perder la comunicación con esa isla, si ellos tienen algo que Drago quiere entonces debemos obtenerlo primero.- Hipo miro a todos fijamente. –Y no pienso tener más bajas en el proceso.- Ante esa última frase Atali hablo.

-Dagur está vivo.- El silencio reino en la sala. –Lo vi con un dragón que tenía tres colas como escorpion, estaba algo lejos, quise comunicarme con él pero entonces fue cuando me derribaron.- La líder de las doncellas aladas alzo su vista y miro las caras de asombro de todos.

-Pero, asumimos que después de descubrirlo Drago termino con él, si está vivo ¿Por qué no ha venido a nosotros?- Eret trataba de entender el actuar de aquel sujeto.

-Es Dagur, es impredecible, tal vez está jugando sus propias cartas y espera el momento de reunirse con nosotros, deberíamos tomar esto como una señal.- Viggo miro a Hipo que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Si lo que dices es cierto Atali…- Eret comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo es, yo no tengo dudas, estaba algo lejos pero reconocería a ese desquiciado en cualquier lado.- La doncella endureció su mirada.

-Debe tener sus razones, no sabemos qué paso después de que Drago descubrió que trabajaba con nosotros, que tal si apenas logro escapar, aunque lo dimos por desaparecido lo que nos enviaron… su armadura y escamas de Destrozo, nunca supimos si la sangre le pertenecía.- Minden que hasta ahora se mantenía callada expreso sus ideas.

-Tienes un punto Minden, pero no podemos lamentarnos en el pasado, sino tomar esto como una oportunidad de recuperar a un gran aliado.- Viggo volvió a mirar a Hipo. –Y un viejo amigo.

-El dragon sin duda es un triple ataque, Eret prepara un grupo de búsqueda y vayan a la isla de las doncellas aladas y sus alrededores, cuidado con los hombres de Drago, Atali tú necesitas descansar, por ahora.- El joven agrego eso ultimo antes de que su compañera y aliada protestara. –Viggo te necesitare aquí en el castillo mientras me voy, mañana a esta hora estaré en Berk.

-¿Al fin veras a tu informante?- Viggo pregunto cruzado de brazos.

-Creo que ya es hora de hacer acto de presencia y debo hablar y explicar ciertas cosas con el.- El joven pensó en la joven de ojos azules que aquella isla le había enviado.

-¿Debemos avisar a Heather y Osvald?- Minden pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su líder.

-Por ahora no, debemos asegurarnos de encontrarlo primero, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas.- Hipo se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. –Me iré hoy en la noche, el viaje no es largo pero quiero hacer unas paradas antes, iré en Chimuelo y Colmillo me acompañara.

-¿Y dónde está el furia nocturna ahora?- Hipo pareció relajarse ante la pregunta de Viggo.

-Está en un paseo romántico con su compañera.- Viggo solo asintió y el joven tomo eso como señal para salir de la sala.

-Eret, quiero que lo sigas.- Viggo dijo sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que había salido Hipo.

-¿Yo? Pero el dijo que armara un grupo de búsqueda.- Eret se señalo mientras miraba la puerta.

-Tú y yo sabemos que Hipo puede cometer ciertas acciones imprudentes, solo vigílalo de cerca y evita que se meta en problemas, si Drago llega atacar esa isla esos dos dragones no serán suficiente apoyo, lleva a Rompecraneos y que se unan el cremallerus y Albóndiga.- Viggo se giro para ver a Atali y Minden que estaban a punto de salir.

-Pero Tornado es mí….

-Se quien es tu mejor amigo pero necesitaras uno de clase rastreador para llevar a cabo la tarea que te encomiendo.- Eret asintió en silencio y fue a cumplir con su misión. 

-Sabes que cuando se entere se enojara ¿cierto?- Atali lo enfrento sin apartar la mirada.

-Lo manejare como lo he hecho los últimos 20 años, el aun se culpa por lo sucedido con Dagur, lo conozco y solo aumentara su ansiedad, yo mismo me encargare de ese grupo de búsqueda, así que espero que tú y tus doncellas puedan manjar el castillo mientras no estoy.- Atali asintió y salió seguida de Minden.

Hipo llego a su habitación y no encontró a la joven rubia de ojos azules, así que procedió a cambiarse y ponerse su armadura de escamas negras, mientras se ponía los guantes miro hacia la ventana donde una figura oscura se acercaba.

-Vaya amigo, hasta que decides volver, ¿Cómo te fue con la señorita nerviosita?- El dragón soltó un gruñido que daba a entender que no aprobaba ese apodo. –Lo sé, lo sé, nada de esos nombres, pero enserio, no le haremos daño debería confiar más en nosotros. –Chimuelo rodo los ojos y se acerco más a la ventana. –Bueno es hora de irnos.- El joven se puso su casco que era el conjunto final de su traje. –Casi lo olvido.- Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el armario y saco un pequeño saco. –Debemos comprar cosas para nuestra invitada, solo lo básico, Heather solo pudo conseguir un vestido.- El dragón negro entrecerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza. –No es lo que piensas, es solo que…- Chimuelo gruño mientras Hipo salía por la ventana. -¿Qué porque olía a mi? No era yo, ella se baño y fue el aroma de la habitación si eso.- Chimuelo dejo escapar una risa, claro lo que parecía una para estándares de un dragón. –No importa si no me crees, no pienso decirte detalles.- Sin perder más el tiempo salto de la ventana a la espalda del dragón y juntos emprendieron vuelo a hacia su destino.


	4. Capítulo IV: Escape inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otro capitulo, si tienen dudas o teorías sobre lo que va a pasar pueden darme su opinión al respecto, la verdad me divierto escribiendo esto, recuerden que si quieren saber la fecha de cuando se actualiza el fic pueden ir al grupo de face DREAMWORKS Fics o buscarme en instagram como anii_rivera26, nos leemos que en el próximo cap habrá un Hipo enojado por que alguien se atrevió a tocar a su Lady.

La isla Berserker estaba alejada de la base del Maestro dragón, era un viaje que tomaría días en barco aun con los mas rápidos, por suerte Heather contaba con un dragón que le facilitaba el traslado, hace horas había regresado a su hogar de nacimiento y saludado a su padre, pero justo en este momento su mente solo estaba ocupada por la ausencia de su hermano.

Mientras miraba los muelles al atardecer, sentada en una colina alta, se preguntaba si el seguiría vivo, negó con la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, claro que su hermano estaba vivo, debía estarlo, él le prometió que regresaría a casa con ella y su padre, se recostó en la hierba y suspiro, quería volver a los viejos tiempos donde exploraba con su hermano, tenían una que otra pelea, entrenaban, reían, se apoyaban mutuamente, empezaba a sentir un vacio enorme y le frustraba sentirse así, lo más doloroso era asumir el hecho de que tal vez el ya no estaba en este mundo, cosa que su padre ya había aceptado, pero ella se negaba con todo su ser y es que un par de escamas y una armadura no significaban nada, aun con o sin sangre, nadie le garantizaba que fuera de él, para ella era solo un truco barato para engañarlos y no insistir con la búsqueda y rescate. Su hermano era fuerte e impredecible, siempre se metía en situaciones como esa y siempre lograba salir de ellas, claro que solo ganaba nuevas cicatrices pero al fin y al cabo regresaba vivo, nada ni nadie haría que cambiara de parecer, Dagur estaba vivo y pronto lo encontraría. Con ese pensamiento en mente se puso de pie y se acerco a su dragón que al igual que ella descansaba en la hierba.

-Vamos nena, daremos un paseo.- La látigo afilado ladeo la cabeza pero se puso de pie mientras su jinete subía a su espalda, cuando estaban a punto de emprender vuelo una voz las detuvo.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde van a estas horas?- La voz del hombre era tranquila pero severa.

-Padre.- Heather nunca abandono su posición arriba de su dragón Cizalladura y contesto. –Tenemos que regresar a la base, surgió un problema.- Cualquier desconocido diría que la joven decía la verdad, ya que su postura y tono de voz no dejaban sospechas, pero para alguien que la conocía desde siempre era otra historia.

-Acabas de regresar y no he visto ningún terror terrible con un mensaje, ahora hija mía dime ¿A dónde pensabas ir?- El hombre se cruzo de brazos mientras la joven de cabello negro apretaba los labios y dejaba escapar un suspiro de derrota.

-Solo, quería salir con Cizalladura a dar un paseo.- El hombre de cabello rojizo alzo una ceja.

-Hija, se cuando mientes, puedes engañar a quien sea pero a mí no, habla ¿Qué planeabas hacer de verdad en ese “paseo”?- La joven agacho la cabeza.

-Buscar a Dagur.- El semblante del hombre cambio a uno más oscuro.

-Heather sabes tan bien como yo que tú hermano esta…

-NO.- La joven grito mientras miraba fijamente a su padre. -Tu aceptaste eso, yo no, se que aun esta allá afuera esperando nuestra ayuda y no me voy a rendir hasta que regrese a casa.

-Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, aun me cuesta creer que perdí a un hijo, pero no hay posibilidad de que este afuera, ha pasado mucho tiempo, si logro escapar ya estaría aquí con nosotros.- El hombre mantuvo su postura firme.

-¿Qué tal si no puede regresar? ¿y si se le complico todo? ¿Y si esta herido y esta tratándose antes de volver? ¿Si le paso algo a Destrozo y no puede regresar volando? ¿Qué tal si Drago aun lo tiene?- Esa última pregunta les causo un escalofrió a ambos.

-Heather, de verdad quiero creer que aun está vivo, pero sería aferrarme a una idea que no se con certeza si será verdad, tú misma viste su armadura y las escamas de su dragón, ese hombre que lo capturo es un despiadado y dudo mucho que quisiera mantenerlo, aun es difícil aceptar que no está, yo también lo negué al principio pero es momento de avanzar.- Osvald reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No pienso aceptarlo, se que está vivo, yo… siento que sigue afuera esperando nuestra ayuda.- La joven miro al horizonte.

-Mi niña, es difícil reconocerlo pero con el tiempo entenderás, además no puedes dejar a tu pueblo solo, acabas de regresar y como heredera debes…- Aquellas palabras descolocaron a la joven.

-¿Heredera?- Miro a su padre algo angustiada.

-Si querida, con el descenso de tu hermano eres la siguiente en la línea.- El hombre sonrió amargamente.

-Yo no soy la heredera, Dagur lo es, solo tengo que encontrar a un volador que me lleve a la base de Drago y entonces…

-Entonces iras a tu muerte y tendrás el mismo destino que él, por favor Heather, no quiero perderte a ti también.

-No has perdido a nadie, no puedo creer que ya estés pensando en reemplazarlo conmigo, Dagur es quien liderara a los Berserkers, no yo.

-Heather no me des más problemas de los que tengo, es difícil lidiar con las cosas de la isla, con la muerte de tu hermano y esta guerra que no se si ganaremos.- El jefe alzo su voz mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-QUE NO ESTA MUERTO y ¿a qué te refieres con que no sabes si ganaremos?- Las cejas de la joven estaban fruncidas por los comentarios de su padre.

-Seré directo contigo, estoy pensando en dejar la alianza con el Maestro Dragón

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué?- La joven jinete no creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

-Los recursos que ofrecemos podríamos invertirlos en otras cosas, además de que no pienso poner en peligro a la hija que me queda.

-Estarás cometiendo un grave error, necesitamos parar a ese lunático, no descansara hasta controlarlo todo y a todos, yo estaré bien, tengo a Cizalladura de mi lado, hacemos un buen equipo ¿verdad nena?- Para probar un punto la dragona gruño.

-Dije que lo estoy pensando, pero si continuamos poniéndote en peligro no me quedara más remedio que romper el acuerdo, Cizalladura tendrá que irse y tú te quedaras aquí donde puedo asegurarme de que nada te pase.

-Estas siendo irracional, desde que Dagur desapareció te comportas diferente.

-Desde que tu hermano murió comprendí la gravedad de la situación y el peligro en el que te pones, ahora deja al dragón en el establo y ve a casa.- La joven apretó sus puños mientras sus cejas se arrugaban, miro entre su padre y el horizonte. –Ni se te ocurra, regresa en este instante, solo trato de protegerte.

-Pero es así como me estás perdiendo.- Sin decir una palabra más emprendió el vuelo hacia la base, dejo que el aire secara sus lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos, no miro atrás pero aun podía escuchar la voz de su padre llamándola la cual agradecía que se desvaneciera por la distancia. –Vamos nena, ya sabes el camino.- Cizalladura trato de consolarla cuando giro su cabeza y la miro. –Estoy bien, solo vamos a la base ¿de acuerdo?- Sin ninguna protesta obedeció la petición.

Eret Hijo de Eret no era un sujeto que cuestionara las órdenes, pero tenía que admitir que esta vez preferiría estar en el grupo de búsqueda que persiguiendo a su líder, y es que cuando menos lo esperaba su líder había abandonado el castillo, solo se percato de su ausencia cuando no encontró a la pesadilla monstruosa en su lugar de siempre, rápidamente reunió a los dragones que debería llevar y juntos emprendieron la búsqueda, ya que el gran amo de dragones contaba con el dragón más rápido de todos, de no ser porque Rompecraneos era un buen rastreador hace tiempo se habría dado por vencido. El dragón quien lo acompañaba gruño y Eret dejo escapar un resoplido.

-Se que preferirías estar en casa haciendo tus cosas, sea lo que sea que hagas bestia espantosa, pero fueron ordenes de Viggo, dijo que tu vinieras.- El dragón sacudió la cabeza y el hombre solo pudo rodar los ojos. –Ahora me parezco a él, hablando con dragones que no sé si me entienden, al menos él los entiende, debería estar liderando un grupo de búsqueda ¿sabes? Hice una promesa y era importante para mí cumplirla, ahora debemos perseguir a mi líder y a tu rey.- De repente se escucharon más gruñidos y resoplidos. –Sí, sí, sí, ya los escuche, también ustedes fueron arrastrados a esto, por los dioses debo estar tan aburrido o desesperado que comencé a hablar con ustedes.- El cremallerus voló más cerca de Eret y se posiciono a la derecha, el gronckle imito la acción pero del lado izquierdo. –Entonces es unánime, todos teníamos otros planes en mente antes de ser enviados a esta misión, bueno entre más rápido lo encontremos más rápido volveremos.- Los dragones rugieron de acuerdo y volaron más rápido.

Faltaba poco para llegar su destino, a la distancia podían ver la isla, Eret miro a los alrededores y entonces fue cuando algo a la distancia llamo su atención, de la bolsa de viaje saco un catalejo regalo de su líder y se dispuso a investigar con la poca luz que quedaba del día ya que estaba por oscurecer, mayor fue su sorpresa al percatarse que se trataban de barcos que portaban la insignia del ejército de Drago.

-Parece que la corazonada de Viggo fue acertada después de todo, vamos que nuestros líderes necesitaran refuerzos.- Los dragones asintieron y volaron de prisa.

La isla de Berk había tenido un día genial, o más bien el día de Patán había sido genial a comparación del anterior en el que se despertó y fue mordido por un dragón temprano en la mañana, esta vez despertó de una buena noche de sueño, Mildew no dio quejas, no hubo ataques de Drago, no se cruzo con su padre en todo el día, padre con el cual todavía seguía enojado, por si fuera poco sirvieron su comida favorita en el gran salón, un día tranquilo en su isla, todo terminaría perfecto de no ser porque esa misma noche se vería con el Maestro Dragón, en su interior tenía ganas de por fin verlo además de preguntarle directamente que había hecho con Astrid, él le informo sobre el tributo esperando una señal de que lo rechazaba pero ahora quería respuestas sobre cómo se encontraba la chica.

Caminando entre los arbustos y árboles que comprendían el bosque, avanzo tranquilamente, sabia a donde se dirigía y no tenía prisa, muchas veces recorrió el mismo comino, entonces recordó que era para verse con un dragón de escamas rojas y no con el líder de dicho dragón, al caer en cuenta de ese hecho, un nudo se formo en su garganta y su estomago comenzó a doler, detuvo su caminata y se permitió un momento para sacudir la cabeza y recuperarse de aquella sensación, fijo sus ojos en el camino que tenía por delante y con una mirada determinada siguió avanzando, necesitaba respuestas de todo tipo sobre ¿Cómo protegería a su isla? ¿Seguiría su acuerdo en pie? ¿Qué le había hecho a Astrid? Y lo más importante ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Berk? Mil preguntas de ese tipo inundaron su mente y sin darse llego a su destino.

El dragón ya conocido estaba esperando de pie con sus alas dobladas a sus costados y la cabeza en alto, como si quisiera impresionar a alguien con tanta formalidad, el dragón gruño mientras inclinaba su cabeza y entonces una voz resonó entre las copas de los árboles.

-Debo asumir que tu eres quien nos ha estado apoyando ¿verdad?- El joven Jorgenson miraba a todos lados confundido.

-Y debo suponer que no te mostraras ¿cierto?- Solo pudo escuchar una risa.

-Es por tu propia seguridad y precaución por parte mía.- El Maestro Dragón vio desde su escondite como el joven arrugaba las cejas.

-Entonces será mejor que comiences a hablar, te he informado por mucho tiempo y no he visto resultados por mis servicios.- Patán se cruzo de brazos.

-Si te refieres a los ataques déjame informarte que he logrado interceptar varios de ellos y el daño que llega es mínimo.

-¿Mínimo? La última vez el Silencioso Sven perdió la mitad de sus ovejas y tuvimos que reconstruir el almacén.- El joven de cabello negro lanzaba su mirada acusadora a todos lados.

-Si hubiera dejado que todo el ataque de Drago llegara estarían en peores condiciones.

-Bien, pero no te daré las gracias hasta ver verdaderos resultados, además Berk también los espera después de todo te enviaron un tributo. –Aunque su acompañante no pudo verlo el Maestro Dragón hizo una mueca, de todos modos no podria haber visto mucho ya que un casco cubría su cara.

-Sí, recibí su “tributo”, si que tienen ingenio, nunca había recibido algo igual.- Aunque Hipo no lo decía con burla, para el joven vikingo que no podía ver su rostro lo tomo como tal.

-Algunos estábamos en contra y espero que ella esté bien y que no hayas sido tan cobarde y aprovecharte de ella.- Otra mueca adorno el rostro del jinete, quien de cierta manera le avergonzó al recordar su comportamiento con la joven.

-Ella… está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.- El jinete quería cambiar el tema pero el vikingo de abajo tenía otros planes.

-Mas te vale que no la hayas tocado- La cara de Hipo al instante se torno de un rojo al recordar a la hermosa joven de ojos azules debajo de él retorciéndose y respirando con dificultad.

-Ella está bien.- Volvió a repetir las mismas palabras ya dichas, una clara señal que quería evitar el tema. -¿Era algo tuyo?- La pregunta fue hecha para saciar su curiosidad.

-Solo una amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe, entonces ¿la tocaste o no?- Patán tenía un objetivo y ese era saber hasta qué punto ese desconocido sujeto interactuó con Astrid, la pobre tenía suficiente con el viejo de Mildew como para que un idiota se aprovechara de ella.

-Está a salvo.- El joven de cabello castaño rojizo hablo con un tono de voz más severo.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta- El joven Jorgenson no s rendiría tan fácil, el sacaría la verdad.- El líder de la rebelión en contra del señor de la Guerra seguía sin responder la pregunta que le habían hecho, lo cual acabo con la paciencia del vikingo, quien no tenía mucha. -Habla ya o es que ya te comieron la lengua los dragones.- Dicho comentario causo un gruñido del dragón de escamas rojas que estaba en el suelo con él.

-Esa información no es importante.- En el fondo sabía que era importante para el chico pero no podía decirle que había estado con la joven más de una vez y dudaba que le creyera si le dijera que fue por voluntad.

-Es importante para mí porque juro que si la has tocado…

-Dijiste que solo era una amiga ¿Por qué te preocupa demasiado? Además era mi “tributo”- Al instante el joven de ojos verdes se mordió la lengua, esa elección de palabras solo le traerían más problemas, en su defensa se escuchaban mejor en su mente.

-Nunca creí que fueras un maldito cobarde y te aprovecharas de una inocente doncella.- El vikingo de baja estatura piso el césped con fuerza sin percatarse que cerca estaba la cola del pesadilla monstruosa quien rugió de dolor y salto hacia atrás chocando con un árbol, en consecuencia derribo sin querer a sus líderes de su escondite quienes cayeron de la rama del árbol de la que todo el tiempo habían estado colgados.

-Colmillo.- El jinete se quejo y miro enojado al dragón aunque su casco no permitía que vieran bien sus expresiones el dragón sabia que había cometido un error y apenado se encogió en su lugar. Patán parpadeo un par de veces y antes de analizar al sujeto.

-Creí que serias más impresionante pero estoy decepcionado ¿tú eres el gran Maestro dragón o uno de sus lacayos?- El furia nocturna se puso de pie rápidamente y con su cuerpo formo una barrera para proteger a su amigo mientras el joven de armadura negra se paraba.

-Si por eso prefiero el anonimato.- El jinete se sacudió las hojas y la tierra de su armadura y observo como el joven enfrente de él estaba por decir algo pero se vio interrumpido.

-Jefe- Todas las miradas se posaron en Eret y los dragones que lo acompañaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que fueras con el equipo de búsqueda.- Eret miro a su líder que a pesar de traer un casco podía ver sus ojos los cuales expresaban cierta irritación.

-Si lo sé, y esa era mi intención, Viggo me envió, dijo que podrías necesitar refuerzos.- Antes de que su líder pudiera decir algo el continuo. –Tenía razón, vi barcos de Drago acercándose, los dragones estaban en jaulas, llegaran en poco tiempo.

-Genial, y este día había iniciado perfectamente ahora es el peor.- Ambos hombres miraron al Vikingo que se cruzaba de brazos y con una mirada seria pregunto -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen?- Patán tenia la clara intención de advertir a su pueblo para que esta vez las bajas no fueran tan grandes.

-Aproximadamente una hora, tal vez menos.- Eret miro confundido al hombre pero respondió de todos modos.

-Nos encargaremos de los barcos, tú- El hombre de armadura negra se dirigió al vikingo nativo. -Evacua a tu gente, ponla a salvo por si las cosas se ponen feas.- El joven solo asintió antes de salir corriendo.

-Jefe, son demasiados barcos para cinco dragones, dudo mucho que podamos detenerlos.- El hombre de cabello negro expreso su preocupación.

-Solo enfócate en deshabilitar sus barcos, déjame los dragones.- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el joven de armadura negra salto sobre su dragón y volaron hacia el cielo nocturno.

Patán corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando ramas, arbustos e incluso tropezando una que otra vez con las piedras del camino, pero al final llego a su aldea, tomo aire para comenzar a gritar.

-ATAQUE DE DRAGO, PREPARENSE, VIENE UN ASALTO.- Todos los habitantes al instante comenzaron a prepararse pues sabían que con eso no se jugaba, además de que ya habían pasado tantas veces por esa rutina que reaccionaban de forma natural, los que no podían pelear comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las cuevas junto con niños y ancianos mientras los demás guerreros se preparaban.

-PATAN.- La voz de su padre llamándolo lo hizo detenerse. -¿Cómo sabes que viene un ataque? Los centinelas no han dado la señal.- El joven maldijo internamente, no había preparado una excusa por apresurarse a dar el aviso.

-Yo se lo dije.- De entre las sombras salió el famoso Maestro de Dragones montando su temido Furia Nocturna, se deslizo por el techo de una casa ante las miradas atónitas de todos los habitantes. –Recibí su ofrenda y vine a hablar sobre los términos, pero de camino me tope con los barcos de Drago, son demasiados y no traje suficiente compañía, será mejor que evacuen.

-¿Cómo sabemos que estas de nuestro lado?- Spitelout pregunto con desconfianza.

-Esta isla pidió mi ayuda y aquí estoy, hare lo que pueda.- Sin decir más el dragón voló en dirección hacia los barcos.

-YA OYERON, ESTAMOS TENIENDO UN ATAQUE, PREPAREN SUS ARMAS.- El padre de Patán no espero mas y comenzó a dar órdenes para defender la isla.

El tiempo paso rápido y cada vez más las naves se acercaban, ahora podían ser apreciadas por los berkianos, quienes apretaron sus armas entre sus manos, preparándose para la batalla.

El joven Maestro Dragón se topo con la flota que ya había liberado a los dragones para que fueran el primer ataque a la isla, Eret por su parte comenzó con derribar las defensas de las naves con ayuda de los demás dragones.

-Vamos amigo, recuerda no queremos lastimarlos.- El dragón de escamas negras asintió y se dirigió hacia los demás de su clase para frenarlos o al menos tratar que la mayoría no llegara a la isla, fuegos de diferentes tipos iluminaron el oscuro cielo, señal de que la batalla había comenzado, en tierra los nativos se prepararon cuando los primeros dragones comenzaron a incendiar sus hogares.

Conscientes del caos que se acababa de desatar seis personas cargaban una camilla hacia la zona segura.

-Yo aprecio mucho a Estoico pero creo que nos hubiera convenido que no fuera tan vasto.- El hombre de bigote rubio y dos prótesis hablo mientras cargaba un lado de la camilla improvisada, siendo él quien iba en la parte de adelante con Patán, atrás de ellos estaban Brutacio y Patapez ayudándoles, al final estaba Valka quien cuidaba sus espaldas mientras que Brutilda lideraba el camino despejándolo de cualquier cosa que pudiera estorbar.

-Si el Jefe te escuchara en este momento te lanzaría una de sus miradas y diría que no te metieras con su peso.- El gemelo Torton no fue sutil al esconder una sonrisa satisfactoria cuando Bocón gruño sabiendo que tenía razón.

Los barcos parecían jamás acabarse y los dragones pronto estaban gastando sus límites de tiros, Eret tomo esto como señal para retirarse y dirigirse a su líder.

-Jefe, son demasiados- El joven con ayuda de su dragón esquivaron las espinas de un nadder antes de contestar.

-Ve a poyar en la isla, debemos resistir hasta que se aburran, Drago nunca ha aniquilado la isla por completo aun cuando puede, solo está jugando.- Eret asintió y fue a cumplir con las ordenes. –Muy bien amigo, creo que nosotros también debemos retirarnos, no todos responden a tu posición como Rey.- El furia Nocturna gruño antes de retroceder y volar en dirección de la isla, mas ninguno de los dos se percato de la pesadilla monstruosa que se acercaba a ellos con claras intenciones de atacar, pero sus garras nunca llegaron a tocarlos porque de la nada apareció un Cortatormentas quien derribo a la pesadilla. –No sé quien seas pero gracias- El dragón lo ignoro y siguió su propio camino hacia la isla. –Bueno si está de nuestro lado eso es bueno ¿no?- Chimuelo solo ladeo la cabeza antes de continuar volando.

Por tierra las cosas se complicaron aun mas cuando los soldados llegaron y comenzaron a atacar, eso era nuevo, por lo regular los soldados se quedaban en los barcos a mirar el caos dar la llamada de retirada a las bestias aladas, como si eso no fuera suficiente un hombre montando un Cola quemante se alzo entre todos ellos.

-DRAGO QUIERE ESTA ISLA PARA SUS OPERACIONES, CAPTUREN A LOS HABITANTES Y NO LOS MATEN, por ahora.- La ultima parte solo fue un susurro que se perdió entre los gritos, el hombre de tez morena miro a su alrededor y una luz entre los arboles llamo su atención, enseguida fue a inspeccionar y una sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver de quienes se trataban. –Pero si es el Jefe Estoico, nunca creí que lo vería en su peor momento.- Todos los ojos se alzaron al cielo donde vieron a Krogan sacar una espada de su cinturón. –Drago ya término de jugar y divertirse, ahora quiere la isla como base y sus habitantes serán una gran ayuda de mano de obra para lo que trama, en cuanto al jefe, creo que nunca despertara así que no lo necesitamos.- Apunto su espada hacia el frente para indicarle al dragón que lanzara fuego pero de repente se vio embestido por algo, en este caso Rompe cráneos.

Mas dragones llegaron pero tomaron rápidamente a las personas debajo de ellos, Colmillo fue por el vikingo con el que estaba más familiarizado, sabiendo que el ataque solo serviría como distracción, Eret se apresuro hacia el jefe inconsciente que fue tomado entre las garras de Rompecraneos y ofreció su mano a la mujer de pelo castaño.

-Suba, los sacaremos de aquí.- Sin dudarlo Valka acepto la ayuda, pues quería mantener a su esposo a salvo. Siguiendo este ejemplo el gronckle tomo a Patapez, seguido del cremallerus que fue por los gemelos ya que no quería llevar al vikingo más robusto que quedaba, Bocón, pero no fue olvidado, solo que colmillo tuvo que llevarlo junto con el otro vikingo más bajito.

La situación era critica, ya no quedaba más que huir del lugar, conseguir refuerzos y si la isla seguía de pie, ayudarían a combatir, los cinco dragones y sus respectivas cargas se encontraron en pleno vuelo al cortatormentas quien fue reconocido por la esposa del Jefe.

-Brinca Nube.- Todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras la mujer se ponía de pie y saltaba hacia el otro dragón. –Agradezco la ayuda pero si no te importa quisiera llevar a mi esposo mas cómodo.- Aun sorprendido Eret asintió y le indico a Rompecraneos que se acercara al otro dragón para dejar con cuidado al Jefe en los brazos de su esposa.

-Vaya, quien diría que nuestra jefa tenía un dragón.- Brutilda de cruzo de brazos mientras todos asentían sin encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

Hipo sabia que está a punto de perder esa batalla, y se sentía frustrado, no, frustrado no, sentía ira, era el mismo sentimiento que estuvo presente cuando perdió a Dagur, el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando perdieron la isla de las Doncellas Aladas y Atali fue derribada, esa sensación de fracaso y saber que le fallaste a las personas que confiaban en el, si bien solo pocos en esa isla lo habían hecho eso no quitaba que debió esforzarse más, por su culpa personas inocentes pagarían tal error, miro con desprecio como los berkianos eran sometidos y esposados, quería gritar para desahogarse pero eso no ayudaría en nada, estaba por dar la vuelta y marcharse cuando algo llamo su atención, uno de los soldados estaba por acabar con un berkiano que estaba desarmado, a su lado un anciano movía los brazos desesperadamente, tal vez no podía salvar a todos pero al menos a esos dos sí.

-Vamos amigo.- Chimuelo entendió el mensaje y se lanzo a toda velocidad, silbando en el viento e irrumpiendo con una bola de plasma a los pies del soldado de Drago que por la sorpresa retrocedió y soltó su arma, el furia nocturna preparo sus garras y tomo a los dos hombres antes de salir volando del lugar.

Una vez alejados del caos e ignorando los gritos de su carga, se dirigió a reunirse con Eret, quien lo esperaba con una mirada abatida.

-Te dije que eran demasiados y al parecer Drago cambio sus planes respecto a la isla, Krogan dijo algo sobre una base y mano de obra, por ahora no creo que acaben con alguien.- El termino que quería usar era “maten” pero teniendo en cuenta que los acompañaban personas que vivieron toda su vida ahí, sonaría un poco insensible de su parte. –Al parecer querían acabar con el Jefe de la tribu, estas personas estaban llevándolo a un lugar seguro supongo.

-Algo similar me paso.- El jinete de armadura negra miro hacia abajo donde curiosamente los pasajeros que llevaba se callaron. Al alzar la mirada esta se poso en el cortatormentas. –A eres tú, gracias por hace rato, aunque me ignoraste.- Todos miraban confundidos al hombre misterioso que hablaba con el dragón. –Regresamos al castillo.

-Espera ¿ellos también?- Eret señalo a todos los pasajeros y su líder solo asintió.

-Vamos chicos, ¿van a tratar a los invitados así todo el camino a casa?- Loa dragones gruñeron al mismo tiempo como si cada uno pusiera una queja. –Les prometo que los recompensare dragones mimados.

El cremallerus tomo la iniciativa y lanzo a los dos chicos al aire para después atraparlos con sus cuellos, posicionando a cada uno en una cabeza de las dos que tenia, Patapez chillo al ver tal movimiento y se alarmo mas cuando el gronckle lo soltaba e imitaba la acción, Eret de acerco a la pesadilla y dejo que el vikingo de bigote rubio fuera con él en Rompecraneos, la pesadilla estaba por soltar a Patán cuando este lo interrumpió.

-Ni se te ocurra Dragon, mejor yo subo.- Nadie dijo nada mientras Patán subía por la pierna de Colmillo y se sentaba en su cuello, El Maestro Dragon se acerco a el.

-¿Puede uno de ellos ir contigo?- Patán asintió y ofreció la mano a su padre quien la acepto en silencio, sin embargo el otro sujeto…

-No pienso montar a ninguna de estas bestias, se supone que te dimos un tributo, debías proteger la isla y ahora está perdida para siempre…

-Cierra la boca Mildew- Bocón se tapo los oídos pues no quería escuchar las quejas del anciano.

-Lo siento Albondiga nena pero ira contigo.- Los desafortunados en soportar a Mildew fueron el gronckle y Patapez. –Se que tienen preguntas, pero las resolveremos en cuanto lleguemos, Eret adelántate, hare una ronda de reconocimiento y necesito resolver otros asuntos.- El hombre de cabello negro asintió y se dirigió a Valka.

-No sé qué tan cercanos sean.- Miro a Brinca Nube y luego a la mujer que se aferraba a su esposo. –Pero síganos, estarán a salvo a donde vamos.- Valka asintió y acaricio el cuello de su amigo.

Hipo se quito el casco una vez que los dragones fueron pequeños puntos en el horizonte, su cabello largo se movía con el viento, la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando dio un grito a todo pulmón, cuando termino su mejor amigo solo lo miro para hacerle saber que estaba con él.

-Lo siento Chimuelo, pero lo necesitaba, ahora vamos a ver qué información podemos reunir- Se puso el casco de nuevo y voló una vez más hacia la isla que acababa de ser tomada por el señor de la Guerra.

Ser un buen líder para tu gente requiere de cubrir muchos tributos y cualidades, el pueblo es primero, controlar las emociones, ser diplomático y razonable, uno de los aspectos más importantes es ser paciente, desafortunadamente paciencia es lo que se le acababa a la Reina de los defensores del Ala al tratar de lidiar con su preso favorito o numero uno como el mismo se había denominado.

-Mala bu, iba a regresar por mi cuenta para demostrar que puedes confiar en mí, no hacen falta las esposas.- El hombre conocido como Dagur estaba pacíficamente dejándose capturar, otra vez, por un sujeto que ponía los grilletes en sus manos que estaban detrás de su espalda, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los de la reina.

-Throk asegura bien esas esposas.- La mujer rubia de pelo corto y ojos verdes mantenía su pose cruzada de brazos.

-Si mi reina.- El hombre obedeció y una vez cumplida su labor abandono la celda, dejando a su reina con el hombre de ojos verdes adentro, después de todo el se quedaría afuera en la entrada haciendo guardia y su Reina era muy capaz de defenderse por su cuenta.

-Vamos Mala, ¿te he dicho que hoy te ves más delgada?- La mujer no dijo nada y frunció el ceño. –Se que estas molesta pero vamos estoy de vuelta, nunca imagine que me extrañaras tanto. La reina seguía sin hablar. -Bien, bien, bien, entiendo, ahora me estas ignorando, pero oye, te dije que necesitaba contactar a mis amigos, serian buenos aliados para ti.

-Y yo te dije que no confiaba en personas que obligan a los dragones a llevarlos a todas partes.- La reina descruzo sus brazos y llevo sus manos a su cintura.

-Eh, error, lo haces ver como si fueran esclavos pero no lo son, luchamos por su libertad, mano a ¿garras? El punto es que trabajamos en conjunto para destronar a Drago, sujeto muy malo que ha amenazado tu isla y que si tan solo me dejaras ir o me acompañaras con mis contactos estarías en ventaja y…- Dagur se vio interrumpido por la mujer delante de él.

-Suficiente, dijiste que confiara en ti y estaba a punto de darte el beneficio de la duda, pero no conforme con el dragón que esclavizaste cuando te capturamos, ahora has hecho lo mismo con otro.

-El señor triple ataque solo me ayudo, Destrozo aun no está listo para volar y gracias por recordarme que salí de la prisión de Drago para entrar en otra, aunque esta está más limpia y no hay tortura, mi única queja es que no me puedo bañar como quisiera, soporto el olor de la supervivencia pero tengo un límite sabes. –Dagur le sonrió mientras trataba de acomodar sus brazos pues las restricciones comenzaban a darle picazón.

-Deja tus estúpidas quejas sin sentido, aun no quieres admitir que trabajas para Drago, traías el atuendo de sus hombres y el pobre dragón tenía la armadura blindada.

-Porque estábamos escapando, te lo he dicho miles de veces Mala, pertenezco a un grupo que pelea en contra de ese monstruo, en una misión nos atrapo, quería llegar a nuestro líder y me mantuvo prisionero, vi la oportunidad de escapar y lo hice, claro que no llegue muy lejos antes de que tus defensores me atraparan.- El hombre de cabello rojizo hizo una mueca al recordar.

-Sigo sin creerme tu historia y ahora por escapar de prisión te quedaras aquí para siempre, vamos a ver cuánto soportas.- La mujer sonrió victoriosa.

-Mala Bu, tu no entiendes.- Dagur negó con la cabeza. –La única razón por la que sigo aquí es para que confíes en mí, porque veo en los defensores del Ala unos grandes aliados, admito que es más difícil escapar de Drago pero yo podría irme de aquí cuando quisiera.- El hombre ladeo la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo has hecho ya? Oh cierto, intentaste escapar y te volvimos a capturar, puedes intentar fugarte las veces que quieras pero siempre, SIEMPRE, volverás a esta misma celda Y DEJA DE LLAMARME MALA BU.- El hombre solo se rio antes de verla a los ojos.

-Nunca lo hare Mala Bu.- La cara de la reina era una de irritación pura. –Además no planeaba irme, solo llegar a unas aliadas para que pudieran conversar mejor contigo pero al parecer Drago decidió atacarlas.- La mirada de Dagur se oscureció.

-OH planeabas reunirte con tu amo quien fue el que ordeno el ataque a esa desafortunada isla.- El hombre abrió la boca en sorpresa y la Reina volvió a sonreír.

-Eres una mujer terca y necia, no te imagino como princesa.- Dagur camino más cerca de ella.

-Es por eso que soy una Reina.- Mala se enderezo mas dando una imagen de superioridad.

-Baje de las nubes alteza y abra los ojos, estas cometiendo un error.- Dagur entrecerró los ojos.

-No cometo ningún error, solo mantengo a mi pueblo a salvo de tu amo.- Mala apunto uno de sus dedos al pecho del hombre.

-Por milésima vez, que Drago no es mi amo, soy el heredero de una tribu y representante de ella en un consejo con personas que igual que yo pelean contra el que dice ser el señor de la guerra.

-Entonces por milésima vez, no te creo.- Mala cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos y ese momento fue todo lo que Dagur necesitaba, de un rápido movimiento salto y pasó sus brazos esposados de atrás de la espalda a enfrente, donde capturo a la reina entre ellos. Al percatarse en la posición en que estaban Mala inmediatamente comenzó a sacudirse y tratar de escapar.

-Tranquila Mala, no te hare daño, solo quiero que me escuches.- Mala seguía retorciéndose.

-No escuchare nada de lo que dices, si no me sueltas en este instante.- El agarre se hizo más fuerte, mientras Dagur se acercaba a la pared para impedirle moverse entre el muro y el. –Eso no funcionara aun puedo gritar y cuando mis guardias entren… - La Reina no pudo continuar hablando porque unos labios la silenciaron, ella quedo en shock con los ojos abiertos, su corazón latiendo rápidamente por la adrenalina y su cerebro sin procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Dagur se separo y hablo.

-Bien ahora que estas quieta escucha, mis contactos ya saben que sigo vivo, el motivo porque aun no llegan aquí es porque creen que estoy muerto, sin embargo conociéndolos de vez en cuando estarían buscando una pista, la cual ya se las di, es cuestión de tiempo para que me vengan a buscarme y cuando lo hagan, por todos los dioses no vayas a iniciar una guerra, al igual que tu queremos acabar con Drago y sé que en el fondo sabes que digo la verdad porque de no ser así hace tiempo me habrías matado, piensa en el bien de tu pueblo, de todos los demás en el mundo exterior, por favor confía en mi.- Mala permanecía callada con su respiración irregular, de pronto se agacho y derribo a Dagur de una patada.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi así.- La reina apretó los puños.

-Está bien, si tu y yo algún día terminamos juntos, ya sé quien mandara en la relación.- Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie mientras la Reina soltó un grito de frustración. –Mala por favor y créeme yo no suelo rogar, solo piénsalo.

Al instante entraron guardias vestidos de negro seguido del sujeto llamado Throk.

-¿Paso algo mi Reina?.- El hombre tenía lista su arma para atacar.

-Nada, solo es muy frustrante lidiar con el.- Sin mirar atrás la Reina salió de ahí, seguida de sus hombres.


	5. Capitulo V: Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues otro capitulo mas, por cierto les paso a recomendar otro fic del pasivo, digo de Hipo, es una colaboración con una amiga, la serie se llama los extraviados, ella hace la parte de Branch (De trolls) y yo de Hipo, es un ua Dreamworks basado en el Moulin Rouge.

Viggo reviso sus mapas una vez más en su camarote del barco en el que se encontraba, una y otra vez repasaba las rutas y posibles islas en las que se podría encontrar aquel desquiciado aliado, pero no importaba por donde mirara, ninguna era una opción nueva, ya habían estado en todos esos lugares y nunca habían encontrado rastro del hombre, a no ser que mágicamente una isla surgiera de la nada, masajeo el puente de su nariz y se recostó en su silla, tenia esto bajo control, solo debía descansar un momento y concentrarse una vez más pues sentía que la respuesta estaba en sus narices y que la estaba dejando escapar.

La isla de las doncellas aladas había sido tomada por lo que tenían que estar alejados de esa zona o bueno el barco, ya que podían mandar a un explorador a realizar un recorrido por los alrededores e informar cualquier indicio de la existencia de Dagur.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro por encima del escritorio, donde un Skrill jugaba con una especie de bola de metal, el hombre de cabello negro sonrió mientras recargaba sus manos en la mesa y miraba al dragón.

-Es bueno saber que uno de nosotros se está divirtiendo.- El Skrill detuvo su juego y alzo la vista en dirección al hombre que había hablado. Como respuesta el dragón ladeo la cabeza y tomo aquella esfera en su boca.

Sin duda los Skrills eran de los dragones más difíciles de acercarse, pero ellos tenían una debilidad por el metal y la atracción que sentían hacia las cosas hechas de ese material, motivo por lo que esa esfera era su juguete favorito y aunque Viggo lo intento, el dragón nunca soltó su juguete a menos que él lo hiciera voluntariamente, cada magnifica criatura tenía sus propias manías, gustos, costumbres y un habitad adecuado a sus necesidades.

Aquello le había dado una idea al hombre, estaba perdido en su búsqueda, mas la respuesta era sencilla, solo debía reunir la información necesaria sobre el triple ataque y encontraría su respuesta, de no ser a si, al menos tendría un punto de partida y no gastaría esfuerzos y recursos innecesarios dando vueltas sin sentido. Volvió a los mapas que se encontraban en la mesa y trazo una nueva ruta, con el pergamino en la mano subió a cubierta para cambiar el rumbo.

El dragón negro y amarillo de tres colas llevaba un buen tiempo volando, se había retrasado un poco, pero dicho retraso se debía a que tenía que descansar y comer, los dragones eran inteligentes y por lo que entendió de aquel sujeto extraño, existía un lugar donde un solitario dragón como el podría descansar y librarse de las preocupaciones cotidianas como lidiar con otros dragones que se roban tu comida o con los humanos molestos que lanzaban flechas y rocas con sus catapultas.

El hombre con el que se topó era raro, para empezar no lo ataco ni trato de ocultarse, simplemente fue hacia el lentamente y trataba de razonar, un humano normal no haría aquel acto, por lo que tenía dos teorías, o el tipo era un completo idiota o de verdad sabía lo que hacía, detuvo su vuelo al identificar unas velas de barco con el símbolo que el extraño había dibujado cuando dio sus indicaciones, curioso por saber si se trataba de las personas correctas descendió pero mantuvo su distancia.

Los hombres en el barco al verlo no dispararon ninguna flecha o catapulta, simplemente se quedaron ahí observándolo mientras otro corría por la cubierta, hacia dentro para buscar a su líder que había vuelto a refugiarse en su camarote después de indicar que cambiaran el rumbo.

-Señor, señor, encontramos un dragón.- El sujeto corrió lo más rápido posible para avisar a Viggo.

-Ya sabes el protocolo a seguir, solo déjalo ser, si ataca has lo posible por defender pero sin dañarlo.- Viggo no despego su vista de los mapas y sus libros con anotaciones esparcidos por toda la mesa.

-Pero señor, es un triple ataque, y al parecer de los mismos colores como dijo la señorita Atali.- El hombre explico rápidamente, Viggo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación seguido del Skrill.

Los hombres en cubierta aun estaban parados sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras el dragón batía sus alas a una distancia segura, de pronto todos abrieron paso para que lo que el dragón suponía era el líder, pasara pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el Skrill detrás del hombre.

-Si no has atacado ni tampoco huido, me pone a pensar que tienes algo que hacer, se que eres inteligente criatura magnifica, tal vez podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a un viejo amigo.- Ambos, dragón y hombre se miraron por un momento, después el triple ataque se dirigió al Skrill.

Durante un breve momento el Skrill y el Triple ataque intercambiaron lo que se podría llamar “información” o entablar una conversación, claro que nadie a bordo entendía algo de lo que decían mas allá de gruñidos y graznidos, al final el dragón de colores amarillo y negro aterrizo en la cubierta y alzo la cabeza donde mostro algo atado a su cuello.

Viggo se acerco cauteloso al dragón y tomo el pergamino que estaba atado en su cuello, al desenvolverlo y mirar su contenido sonrió y se dirigió a su tripulación.

-Traigan un barril de pescado para nuestro compañero, ha hecho un buen trabajo y cambien nuestra ruta.- Viggo se dirigió al timón del barco donde le mostro el pergamino al sujeto que llevaba el mando.

Lo que el triple ataque había llevado era en realidad un mapa con un pequeño mensaje por parte de Dagur, así que la tripulación tomo rumbo hacia su nuevo destino, por su parte el triple ataque olisqueo la comida que le habían llevado antes de comenzar a comer, al parecer los hombres se dirigían del lugar de donde había venido, aunque si estas personas no lo atacaban y le daban comida el estaba bien con eso.

Eret y los demás estaban por llegar al castillo, pero se detuvo antes de entrar en la niebla, miro a los “invitados” y suspiro antes de hablar.

-Creo que no tiene caso ocultar el paradero de la isla.- El hombre de tatuajes azules miro seriamente a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con ocultar?- Valka pregunto, aun dudando si confiar en ese sujeto.

-Los dragones hacen un cierto tipo de ritual al entrar con humanos, dan giros, vueltas, todo ese tipo de acrobacias para desorientarlos y que puedan ingresar al castillo, claro que cuando se trata de heridos eso se omite.- Eret término su explicación.

-¿Estás diciendo que preparemos nuestros estómagos…- Brutacio comenzó la pregunta.

-…Para posiblemente vomitar?- Brutilda termino por su hermano mientras se miraban entre ellos y luego a Eret.

-¡GENIAL!- Ambos gritaron, ignorando las miradas de confusión y tedio que les deban los demás.

-NO, lo que quiero decir es que por esta ocasión nos ahorraremos eso, después de todo no tiene mucho caso.- Eret miro a Valka y al cortatormentas. –Aunque si debo darles la advertencia, nuestra base se ha mantenido de pie porque hemos sabido mantenerla oculta y esperamos que así siga por mucho tiempo o al menos hasta acabar con Drago.- El hombre de cabello negro respiro profundo antes de continuar. –Si alguno de ustedes se les filtra información a nuestros enemigos, lo consideraremos alta traición.

-Pero para considerarse traición ¿no deberíamos estar de su lado primero? Cosa que no hacemos.- Mildew comento para después cruzarse de brazos.

-El viejo tiene un punto.- Esta vez fue Spitelout quien hablo. –Nunca decidimos unirnos a su causa.

-Les estamos ofreciendo ayuda y protección ¿y no piensan poner nada de su parte?- Eret estaba empezando a molestarse por la actitud de esos dos.

-Le dimos un tributo a tu amo, solo pedimos protección, no que nos involucraran y por supuesto que no pedimos tu opinión criado- El anciano agito su bastón en el aire.

-¿Tributo? Lo que ustedes hicieron fue mandar a una joven a la deriva y en el peor de los casos a su muerte, tienen suerte de que “Mi líder” sea una persona comprensiva y para ustedes soy el General Eret.- Con eso el hombre alzo una mano y les indico a los dragones que lo siguieran.

Después de volar unos minutos, pronto divisaron un enorme castillo, los dragones se dirigieron a él y aterrizaron adentro, donde pronto varios hombres se acercaron para atenderlos y darles pescado mientras miraban con ojos sospechosos a los invitados no deseados, Eret estaba dando indicaciones cuando Atalai apareció.

-Supongo que Viggo tenía razón al enviarte.- Eret solo asintió mientras la doncella alada miraba a las personas detrás de él.

-La isla de Berk fue tomada por Drago, nuestro “Líder” me pidió que trajera a estas personas aquí.- Eret término su explicación cruzándose de brazos.

-Son ¿Sobrevivientes?- Atali pregunto mirando las nuevas caras.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, SOMOS COBARDES QUE HUYERON DE LA BATALLA.- Mildew una vez más expreso su inconformidad con gritos.

-Si los hubiéramos dejado a su suerte ahora estarían a merced de Drago.- Eret empezaba a desesperarse con el anciano.

-Mildew, por favor cállate de una vez.- Bocón trato de razonar con el hombre que seguía hablando.

-Claro que no me callare, ofrecimos tributo, lo aceptaron, debieron darnos ayuda y solo condenaron nuestro hogar.- Atali frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué se refiere con tributo?- La líder de las doncellas aladas se acerco más al anciano.

-Me refiero a la joven rubia que mandamos para el “Maestro Dragón”- Atali regreso a ver a Eret.

-No me mires, no sabía nada solo que Tormenta la trajo, Viggo es quien sabe los detalles.- Eret se excuso alzando ambas manos.

-Bueno, nuestro líder hasta ahora ha sido educado con la señorita, pero con quien si me puedo enojar es con ustedes, ¿Cómo SE LES OCURRE HACER ESO CON ALGUIEN DE LOS SUYOS?- Atali estaba molesta por aquel actuar.

-Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.- Spitelout se limito a cruzarse de brazos.

-Son barbaros, no sé porque me sorprende…- Antes de que Atali pudiera continuar Valka tomo la palabra.

-Se que la decisión que tomo mi gente no fue la correcta, mi esposo es el Jefe de Berk y dado que está incapacitado...- Valka miro a Estoico que aun estaba en sus brazos y ambos aun arriba de Brinca Nube. -…Trate de razonar con ellos, incluso algunos trataron de ayudarla.- La mujer miro a los adolescentes que bajaron la cabeza. -Pero al parecer creyeron que por ser mayoría tenían razón.- Atali analizo las palabras de la mujer antes de asentir.

-Entiendo y perdone mi reacción.- La doncella entonces cayó en cuanta de algo. –Debio ser un largo viaje, Eret por favor pide que preparen una habitación para el Jefe de Berk, su esposa…- Atali se dirigió a la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Valka.- Ella asintió mientras varios hombres ayudaban a bajar a Estoico y se lo llevaban al interior del castillo.

-Valka puedes quedarte con él, pero los demás me tendrán que acompañar a un salón aparte, no podemos proceder con nada mas hasta que nuestro líder regrese, pero claro que les daremos comida mientras esperan.- Atali comenzó a caminar mientras Valka se iba con los hombres que cargaban a su esposo seguida de Brinca Nube.

-Espere, eem ¿señora?- Patán alzo una ceja dudoso.

-Puedes llamarme Atali.

-Si bien, la chica rubia, es nuestra amiga.- El joven de ojos azules señalo a Patapez y los gemelos. -¿Ella está bien?.- La doncella sonrió antes de contestar.

-Ella está bien, una de mis doncellas esta con ella en los jardines.- Eret se acerco a los dos para participar en la conversación.

-Atali si gustas puedo buscarla, después de todo se conocen.- Atali asintió.

-Bien, entonces síganme, no quiero más alboroto- Eret estaba a punto de marcharse pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Espera- El hombre se dirigió a Atali. -¿No deberías estar en reposo?

-Debería, pero tenemos mucho trabajo, además me siento mejor.- Sin decir más la doncella camino hacia el interior del castillo seguida de los demás.

En otro lugar del castillo la joven rubia de ojos azules se encontraba sentada en el césped, a su lado el Nadder descansaba, estaba rodeada por varias doncellas aladas que estaban cuidando a los látigos afilados mientras ella observaba como las mujeres con cuidado limpiaban a los pequeños dragones y arreglaban sus escamas, inconscientemente se encontró sonriendo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Minden.

-Si quieres puedes acercarte a acariciarlos, aunque sin mueren, pero son de cariño y no por defensa.- La doncella alada se rio de su propio comentario al igual que sus demás compañeras.

-Es que, este lugar es muy diferente del que vengo, los dragones atacan y destruyen todo, pero aquí, son pacíficos e incluso amigables, bueno la mayoría.- Astrid pensó en la furia luminosa y la miro, se encontraba acostada arriba de una roca descansando.

-Algunos han sufrió demasiado y por eso no confían de inmediato, solo puedes tratarlos con respeto y darles su espacio, si no los molestas te dejaran en paz.- Minden termino su explicación mientras seguía jugando con el pequeño látigo afilado.

-¿Drago es quien los manipula?- Astrid estaba cada vez más interesada en saber sobre las magnificas criaturas.

-Sus métodos para que los dragones lo sigan son de lo más despreciable, las doncellas aladas solo nos limitábamos a ayudar a los látigos afilados, pero entonces vino Hipo, dijo que podíamos ayudar a mas especies y convivir con ellos, lo estamos logrando poco a poco, pero el mundo no tendrá paz hasta que personas como Drago sean detenidos.- Minden frunció el ceño al pensar en el señor de la guerra y como por su culpa habían perdido su isla.

-Quiero ayudar.- La declaración de Astrid llamo la atención de varias doncellas.

-Bueno, supongo que puedes hablarlo con Hipo cuando regresen.- Minden se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que serias una buena jinete- Esta vez fue otra doncella quien comento.

-Cierto, tenemos exploradores pero los únicos que han hecho un verdadero vinculo son Hipo, Viggo y Eret.- Mas doncellas seguían uniéndose a la conversación.

-No lo mal interpretes, pueden trabajar en equipo pero los verdaderos jinetes son quienes tienen un fuerte vínculo con su dragón, los soldados respetan a los dragones pero la mayoría prefiere hacer las cosas a la antigua.

-Es como la amistad y el compañerismo, no son lo mismo, tienen ciertos límites, pare ser un jinete debes tener total confianza en el dragón, así como las doncellas confiamos en estos pequeños y ellos en nosotras.- Minden termino de explicar, Astrid estaba analizando esa información cuando Eret apareció.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento con las doncellas aladas pero necesito que me acompañe.- Minden miro a Eret.

-¿Qué sucedió?- El General se toco el puente de la nariz.

-Berk fue tomada, logramos traer a unas personas con nosotros pero no podemos confiar de inmediato en ellos, en especial cuando se quejan de la ayuda que les brindamos.- Eret hizo una mueca al recordar a Mildew.

-Entiendo.- Minden miro a Astrid.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?- La rubia se puso de pie, al notarlo la Nadder siguió su ejemplo.

-Bueno creí que podrías conocerlos y tal vez darnos advertencias sobre si podemos confiar o con quien tener más cuidado.- Astrid asintió.

-Guíame.- Eret hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo la delantera mientras Astrid se alisaba el vestido y caminaba seguida de Tormenta.

El barco navega con tranquilidad hasta que se topo con una isla, al atracar el barco se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

Viggo estaba sorprendido y no por el lugar al que habían llegado, sino por sus habitantes, todos usaban una vestimenta negra que los cubría de pies a cabeza y solo dejando sus ojos al descubierto, los juzgaban con la mirada mientras apuntaban con sus armas.

Aclarándose la garganta hablo en nombre de su tripulación.

-Mis estimados lugareños, no estamos aquí para iniciar una guerra, verán, buscamos a un amigo nuestro, ¿De casualidad no lo han visto?- Viggo camino hacia los habitantes pero uno lo hizo retroceder con su lanza.

-¿Quién es ese amigo que buscas?- Un hombre salió entre los demás, este a diferencia de todos no tenía la cara cubierta, solo una armadura con los detalles negros.

-Bueno, tiene ojos verdes, cabello rojizo, tatuajes y cicatrices a y también está algo desquiciado.- Viggo sonrió pues sabía que esa descripción era muy acertada.

-Sera mejor que se vayan por donde vinieron.- El hombre de antes contesto cruzándose de brazos. –Y que se olviden de ese amigo suyo.

-A entonces si esta aquí, es bueno saberlo ¿puedo verlo? Señor…- El hombre de cabello negro miro al sujeto enfrente del.

-Throk, y no puedes verlo, el es prisionero de los Defensores del ala, a no ser que te quieras reunir con él será mejor que te vayas.- Viggo frunció el ceño ante las palabras del hombre.

-Hemos viajado desde lejos para poder reunirnos con él y no aceptamos una negativa como respuesta.- El estratega se llevo ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

-Y yo ya te dije que eso no será posible, márchense ahora o tendremos que usar la fuerza.- Al decir eso Throk trono los dedos y al instante espadas y lanzas apuntaron hacia Viggo, pero él ni se inmuto.

De repente una silueta paso por su costado hasta posicionarse entre Viggo y las armas.

-Como verán a mi amigo le encanta el metal, pero no cuando me está apuntando amenazadoramente, es muy protector como los demás dragones, claro que esto sucede cuando te ganas su lealtad y los respetas como iguales.- El skrill se dejo acariciar por el hombre de cabello negro ante la mirada curiosa de todos los defensores del ala.

-¿Tu también esclavizas dragones?- Throk hizo una señal para que retiraran las armas.

-¿Esclavizar? Por supuesto que no, trabajamos en conjunto, verán ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, destronar a Drago y liberar a los dragones de su control.- El guardia principal de la reina alzo una ceja ante las palabras del extraño frente a él.

-¿Por qué tu amigo estaba con Drago?- El guardia no dejaría pasar cualquier detalle.

-Estaba en una misión, ya sabes como un informante, desgraciadamente la gente de Drago lo descubrió y temimos por su vida, cuando acudimos a su rescate fue demasiado tarde o eso creímos hasta que nos dio una señal de vida. Después de todo no podemos dejar a la tribu Berserker sin su heredero.- Viggo seguía manteniendo la calma mientras el Skrill a su lado gruñía ocasionalmente cuando sentía que las armas estaban demasiado cerca.

-Tu vendrás conmigo, tus demás hombres se quedaran en el barco, si intentan hacer algo estúpido los guardias tienen autorización de terminarlos.- Throk miro fríamente a la tripulación, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando entre los hombres vio al triple ataque. –Ese dragón….- Viggo miro en su dirección.

-¿El triple ataque? Si, es muy listo a él le debemos estar aquí, sin duda algo de admirar de esa criatura magnifica.

-¿Qué han hecho con él?

-Nosotros nada, solo le dimos pescado por ayudarnos, es libre de irse pero al parecer tiene curiosidad de saber cómo termina esto.- Viggo sonrió ante la sorpresa del guardia.

-Sígueme.- Mientras Throk caminaba Viggo se giro hacia su dragón.

-Lo siento amigo pero si queremos rescatar el trasero de Dagur tienes que quedarte aquí, sabes qué hacer si esto se pone feo.- Con una última caricia a las escamas del dragón Viggo siguió a Throk quien por el rabillo del ojo vio la interacción del hombre y el dragón.

Pronto llegaron a un lugar con estructuras de piedra, donde en un trono estaba sentada una mujer de vestimenta negra con detalles dorados, al instante Throk hizo una reverencia.

-Reina Mala, este hombre viene buscando al prisionero que yace en nuestra prisión.- La reina no se movió y con voz tranquila hablo.

-No se cuales sean tus intenciones, pero el prisionero no se moverá de su celda.- Viggo hizo una reverencia por respeto.

-Alteza, le aseguro que solo venimos por nuestro compañero, no planeamos nada mas, nosotros existimos con un propósito, derrocar a drago y liberar a los dragones.- Viggo mantuvo su mirada fija en la mujer de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes.

-Y para tal motivo utilizan horribles métodos como él, dañando a hermosas criaturas.- El hombre estaba a punto de contestar pero un guardia llego corriendo.

-Mi reina, el prisionero volvió a escapar- La gobernante de los Defensores del ala miro a Viggo.

-¿Si no tiene nada de que temer porque sigue haciendo esto? Throk acompáñame, esta vez yo misma me encargare de él.- Ambos abandonaron el lugar dejando a Viggo solo.

-Dagur te juro que te golpeare cuando te vea.- En ese instante el Skrill apareció y ladeo la cabeza para después señalar el cielo. –Está bien, encontremos a ese idiota y démosle una lección.

Sin duda no era intención de Dagur escapar, pero el señor triple ataque había aparecido en su celda y es que el dragón detecto el aroma del hombre, si quería llegar a ese paraíso de dragones entonces tendría que agilizar las coas.

Al final Dagur acepto la ayuda de su nuevo compañero dragón, después de todo quería vivir, y no lo haría si la herida de flecha en su costado no se curaba.

-Muy bien señor triple ataque, necesitamos encontrar a Destrozo, e idear un plan para sacarlo de aquí.- Dagur miro hacia el lugar donde su amigo era atendido después de escapar de Drago, pues se había lesionado un ala y una pierna, motivo por el cual el dragón ahora cojeaba.

Para mala suerte del desquiciado Berserker Mala se encontraba ahí con Throk.

-Preparen las flechas, en cuanto se acerque derríbenlo.- Mala desenvaino una espada mientras apuntaba hacia Dagur. –Listos.

-Genial Mala Bu hace las cosas difíciles y no puedo maniobrar bien con estas esposas.- Dagur trato de quitarse sus restricciones sin éxito. –Bueno, ¿quieres intentarlo? Después de todo buscan darme a mí no a ti.- El dragón solo gruño en respuesta y se lanzo hacia delante.

-Tomare eso como un si.- Mala estaba a punto de dar la orden, pero antes de hacerlo, un puño impacto en la mejilla izquierda de Dagur, sacándolo del Dragón y tirándolo al suelo. Una vez en tierra firme alguien lo tomo por la camisa.

-Eres un idiota ¿No podías esperar la ayuda?- Viggo lo sacudió mientras el Skrill se dirigía al triple ataque.

-VIGGOOOO, nunca creí que diría esto pero, me da gusto verte, ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?- Dagur tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

-Se está culpando por tu desaparición y desahogándose con el alcohol.- Viggo soltó a Dagur y se cruzo de brazos.

-Uuy, le dije que ahogar los problemas con eso no siempre es bueno.- Los hombres no pudieron continuar su conversación porque se vieron interrumpidos por la Reina.

-Como puede ver alteza, bien pude ayudarlo a escapar, si fueros los malos nos hubiéramos largado de inmediato.

-Si fuera malo no hubiera regresado por Destrozo, no lo puedo dejar, es mi amigo y necesita ayuda, no me dejan verlo, no sé si está bien, si come bien, ¿le han dado sus piedras favoritas?- El tono de Dagur era alarmado.

-Por esta vez.- Mala miro a los dos hombres. –Les daré el beneficio de la duda, pero aun no se pueden marchar de la isla.

-Mala Buuuuuu.- Dagur fue silenciado por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Viggo. –No te pasas señor consejero.

-Reina Mala entiendo su desconfianza, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, retenidos, tenemos labores y misiones que cumplir en esta base, Dagur dijo que ustedes podían ser unos aliados maravillosos, por eso déjeme hacer una oferta, puede venir con nosotros a nuestra base, estoy seguro que nuestro líder la convencerá, sino Dagur volverá a ser su prisionero.- Viggo extendió la mano para sellar el trato.

-Iré con una condición, llevare a un acompañante.- Mala miro a Throk quien asintió.

-Me parece justo ¿tenemos un trato?- La Reina estrecho la mano de Viggo, en su mente rogaba el no estar equivocada, pero aquellos hombres tenían razón, de haber querido escapar lo habrían hecho, aunque si se atrevían a traicionarla haría que pagaran muy caro.

Astrid llego al salón junto con Eret, Tormenta la dejo con el ya que el general dijo que podia tomarse un descanso, después de todo era la hora de comer de la Nadder, la joven rubia reconoció a todos los que ahí se encontraban, se acerco a Eret para hablarle, pues aun no los notaban adentro, todos estaban entretenidos hablando entre ellos.

-Para empezar, los de mi edad son Patán, Patapez y los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda, no son una amenaza, tampoco Bocón el hombre al que le falta la pierna y el brazo, pero por otro lado Spitelout y sobre todo Mildew, gracias a ellos termine aquí.

-Ah, con que ellos fueron los de la idea del tributo- Eret se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba al grupo, Astrid lo miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué? me acabo de enterar de todo esto, Hipo solo dijo que te respetáramos nunca nos aclaro el cómo llegaste, varios soldados dijeron que Tormenta te trajo, pensé que él la había enviado, después de todo suele hacer exploraciones sin avisarle a nadie.- El General se descruzo de brazos y camino hacia el grupo seguido de Astrid, los jóvenes al verla corrieron a su encuentro.

-ASTRID, ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- Brutilda la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a escanearla.

-Creímos que te habíamos perdido.- Esta vez fue Patapez quien hablo seguido de Brutacio.

-O que serias comida de dragones.- Brutacio recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Patán.

-Es bueno saber que estás bien.- Patán solo sonrió.

-Ahí está, tenías un solo trabajo que hacer, complacer al Maestro Dragón y a cambio nos daría protección, gracias a ti Berk está condenado.- Mildew comenzó de nuevo con sus quejas.

-Mildew ya basta, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría, ese Drago solo se estaba burlando de nosotros.- Bocón trato de callar al anciano pero este se negó.

-Claro que es su culpa, no sirve para nada, era una mala criada y ni siquiera pudo complacer a un hombre, no tiene valor.- Los puños de Astrid se apretaron con cada palabra que salía de la boca del viejo.

-Ella no pidió ser un tributo, tu les hiciste creer a todos que esa era la solución.- Brutilda defendió a su amiga.

-En todo caso sería tu culpa Mildew- Esta vez Patán hablo mientras se ponía delante de Astrid.

-Después de todo fue tu idea.- Patapez comento mientras imitaba el gesto de Patán.

-Mildew metió la pata.- Brutacio se reía de la situación del anciano.

-No pueden culparme por eso, ella fue la que fracaso.- Astrid salió de entre sus amigos y se paro en frente.

-Ya déjalo así Mildew, no tiene caso.- Spitelout quien se había mantenido callado hablo, pues solo quería que sus oídos dejaran de sufrir por los gritos y quejas de Mildew.

-Bien.- El viejo camino hasta encontrarse de frente con Astrid. –Pero quiero a mi criada de vuelta, después de todo no sirvió.

-Yo ya no te sirvo Mildew- La joven rubia miro desafiante al anciano.

-Eres una malagradecida, después de lo que hice por ti, ¿Así me pagas?

-Tú no has hecho nada bueno por mi.- La rubia frunció el ceño.

-A ya veo, prefieres ser la puta de ese amante de dragones, debí saber que eras un caso perdido.- Mildew sonrió burlón.

-No soy la puta de nadie, me trata mejor que tu, asqueroso viejo.- El anciano se lleno de ira y miro a la joven.

-RESPETA A TUS MAYORES INGRATA.- Tras gritar aquello golpeo a Astrid en la mejilla con su bastón, mandándola al suelo, ya que el impacto la había tomado por sorpresa.

-MILDEW.- Todos los presentes gritaron y acudieron a la ayuda de la joven, pero una espada de fuego fue lanzada y se interpuso entre el anciano y Astrid.

-Al mirar de donde había venido todos se sorprendieron al encontrar un dragón negro en la ventana, mas lo que llamo la atención fue el hombre que se bajaba de él y caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Eret.- Al instante el General opto una postura firme.

-Sí señor.

-¿Qué había dicho sobre la chica?- El maestro dragón aun conservaba su armadura y casco.

-Que no debía ser tocada de ninguna manera.- Eret contesto mientras miraba a su líder.

-¿Y que acaba de hacer ese viejo?.- Eret empezó a sudar, pocas veces había visto a su líder enojado y esta era una de esas veces.

-Bueno jefe, el… se atrevió a golpearla.- Todos en la sala guardaban silencio.

-¿Y cuál es el castigo por desobedecer mis órdenes?- El Maestro Dragón se arrodillo en el suelo para estar a la altura de la rubia, con delicadeza separo sus mechones de cabello y acaricio la mejilla en donde fue golpeada.

-En este caso señor, sería un tiempo en las celdas.- Nadie dijo nada a excepción de jadeo de Mildew.

-No se atreverían a hacerle eso a un anciano como yo.- El dragón ingreso por completo en la habitación y rodeaba a Mildew, como si esperara la orden para lanzarse y acabarlo.

-No soy tan malvado como me hacen ver, por esta vez será confinamiento.- Diciendo aquello tomo a Astrid entre sus brazos.

-¿Confinamiento?- Los gemelos preguntaron curiosos por saber que era.

-Significa que no podrá salir de una habitación y solo tendrá lo indispensable y una comida al día.- Eret termino la explicación mientras todos miraban sorprendidos la escena.

-Que esto quede como ejemplo, les ofrezco mi ayuda, mi techo y comida ¿y se atreven a desafiar mis órdenes? La próxima vez seré más severo.- Eret asintió mientras le cedía el paso a su líder.

-Yo mismo me encargare de que sus ordenes se cumplan, pero jefe, ¿Qué pasa con los demás?- El joven líder se detuvo.

-Dales habitaciones, dos personas por habitación, por hoy que descansen, mañana hablaremos de cómo nos pueden ayudar.- El general asintió.

-Entendido

-Y otra cosa, tengan en claro que de ahora en adelante si se quieren dirigir a la señorita.- Hipo señalo con su cabeza a la rubia en sus brazos. –Tendrán que hacerlo por Lady Astrid, ella ya no pertenece más a su tribu.- Con esas últimas palabras abandono la habitación, seguido del dragón.

Chimuelo entendía la molestia de su amigo, motivo por el cual, al pasar cerca del Mildew, con su cola le dio un golpe en la cara para después salir corriendo detrás de su jinete.

Eret se rio ante el actuar del dragón, camino lentamente y retiro la espada del suelo, la cual después de presionar un botón dejo de estar en llamas.

-Bueno ya lo escucharon, ustedes esperen aquí mientras me encargo del revoltoso.- Eret señalo a Mildew. –En un momento enviare a alguien a que les asigne habitaciones para que puedan descansar.

-Yo pido quedarme con mi hermana parasito.- Todos lo miraron sorprendidos a Brutacio, pues cualquiera diría que aprovecharía la oportunidad de alejarse de su hermana. –No te sientas especial, es solo que Patán habla dormido y Patapez ronca, y ni loco me quedo con Spitelout o Bocón, sin ofender chicos.- Brutilda solo rodo los ojos y empujo a su hermano.

-Bueno, solo les daré un consejo, será mejor que se dirigían a su amiga con respeto, nuestro líder le dio cierto poder, ahora tiene el poder de decidir sobre ustedes.- Eret camino mientras dirigía a Mildew delante de él.

-¿Por qué el Maestro Dragón haría eso?- Bocon pregunto intrigado por el actuar del hombre.

-Digamos que la considera su Lady- El general hablo sobre su hombro. –Pocas veces lo he visto enojado y hoy créeme que estaba furioso, pero como le han enseñado, mantiene la compostura.


End file.
